


Renegade

by PinkHitman



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, I describe blood and pain a few times, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Language, Seriously I desided that needed to be a thing, alien babes, clasic rock, dont worry i know its dumb, i mean yeah its kinda sad sometimes but i wanna be funny, ill have translations, im really trying to resisit it so i can focus on ma boi, is that good enough for a trigger warning, klance, laaaaance, lance without a leash, space, super minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHitman/pseuds/PinkHitman
Summary: Its been nearly a year since everyone got separated by a corrupted wormhole, but don't worry. Lance, AKA the bounty hunter "Blue Sun" has a plan to reunite the team once and for all. Hopefully before he gets killed. Wacky space adventures with a lovable Lance and a few too much uncommon with Guardians of the Galaxy ( for real, marvel might sue) Made up alien space hooie language for poots and giggles.
Just realised we got 69 kudos on this.. if that could just... stay at that number.. so yeah. NO more kudos.
Yall just couldnt resist... fine. dont let me have 69 kudos..NOW I I WANT 6969 KUDOS!





	1. Boom

Lance shuffled in line, cramped into the narrow hallway like sardines in a can. Smelt like it too, the stench of alien sweat and fear. His own sweat trickled down to his eyes, causing them to burn, he could taste it on his lips, the salt blood. His shoulders had never felt so stiff, so unbearably sore. Being bound by the wrists would do that to you, it also made bathroom breaks a hell of an issue.

“ Hey, Chia pet. I’ve gotta use the little space cadets room.” He quipped, glad his voice was still decently strong, despite the weight in his chest, and the throbbing headache that only rivaled the hangover from one particularly wild night back at the Garrison. The Galra soldier to whom he was addressing, grunted and turned away.

“ Your funeral buddy, us Earth humans piss acid if we hold it in too long.” 

“ Enough of your lies, trash. Be silent.” 

“ Dude, not a lie. It really feels like acid. It sucks!”

Another soldier swiftly made their way to his side and greeted Lance with a blow to the neck with the butt of their riffle. 

Lance didn’t have time to recover before he was picked up by the tattered fabric of his prison clothing and thrown back into line. He, along with the line of creatures he was in, all took one step forward.

“ Be quite young one.” Whispered an alien next to him. He looked like a human fish, with two sets of webbed arms, and way to old to be in this situation. The old alien’s scales rippled in the small light making him shimmer ever so slightly. Lance could tell the scales were not what they used to be, in this guys hay day he would have been a site to see. “ If you continue to anger the guards, you will die before you even get a fight.”

Step.

“ What fight?” Groaned a large figure in front of him, with calloused skin so hard and dense it looked and felt like stone. “ We are led to slaughter. No food for days, no weapons, we are given no chance.”

“ Rules changed after champion won.” Said a tall attractive gray woman, nearly twice Lances height with large powerful thighs and feet, and dark short raven hair. Lance felt his smirk falter. 

Another step. Muffled sounds of cheering began to eco strongly down the hall.

The situation was not ideal. Today marked the anniversary in earth time that he got separated from the others in a corrupted wormhole jump. Now Lance was never a man to let his victories lie in silence. He had managed to create quite a stir in his small area of the universe, but he missed his team now more than ever. 

“ I know.”

Step.

“ So you have said. You speak for Champion as if you know him.” Speaks the gray lady.

“ Well, I have. I have met. I don’t know if I really ‘knew him’. He was a stoic as they get but… I know one thing.”

Several of the creatures looked towards him and felt a spark of determination that had been burning constant for one year grow.

Step. The could see the light from the end of the hallway now, as they were led to that exit.

“ Champion had no idea who the Galra were, or what they had done. He was weak but then he became strong, because he had too.”

“ How does that help us.” Said the creature in front of him.

“ Because I know exactly how fucked up these sons of bitches are, and what they have done to me, and if there is anything you don’t wanna do to me; It’s mess with his friends.”

Step. The light at the end of the hallway doors that had opened let in a buzzing roar of thousands. Cheering and jeering alike.

“ You once said you are the Blue Paladin of legend. But you have no Lion, and no weapon. How do we know to trust you.” the creature in front spoke with a level frustration.

“ You don’t. But you will. When they bust me out.”

Step. Lance felt the light of a foreign sun touch his skin for the first time in three months. For the first time he wondered about the Blue lion. If she was safe.

“ You have not seen them in a long time,” spoke the old fish “ You have spoken of searching for them. How is it possible they will suddenly find you.”

Step. He tried not to think of the others, his family away from home, as he stepped into the foreign soil within the open arena. Looking up he saw stands filled with thousands under a lilac and teal sky. The structure, the fighting, seemed out of place in a spot so beautiful.

“ They will. They have too.” Lance felt his heart throb with an ache, an ache that never really left him, an ache that had been present for one year, the ache that sparked his determination and kept it going.

The roars continued as each prisoner lined up along the edge of the arena. None of them wanted to enter. The shackles that had bound them had clicked off one by one as the door behind them shut, closing them in. Lance was the only one who did not hesitate, he coolly walked forward to the pitiful display of weapons. No guns of course, the Galra must have remembered his preference. So he took up a sword, the color red flashed through his mind leaving him smiling. It was a reunion he was looking forward to, one he’d have to live to, just to see the look on that dumb mullets face. In the meantime, he hoped his stalking gaze during training paid off. 

He moved forward, the jeering grew and he could hear his name being spat out in anger by the thousands of spectators. So, as a good showman, despite the pain and fatigue wracking his every nerve, he took a bow. 

The ground shook sparking more cheers and sounds of terror from the inmates behind him. A platform in the center gave way to a gigantic oval in the ground, letting sand and rubble fall in. It almost took up half the arena, and Lance wondered if this was the new gimmick. Die by the fighting, or fall in the hole. One was easier than the other, and could be far less painful, but he stood his ground. Surprisingly, so did those behind him. 

A loud mechanical churning soon drowned out the crowd as the ground began to shake even more violently. From the hole rose a large container, which took no time in letting out steam in a powerful hiss before the walls of it collapsed to the ground with a final shake, nearly displacing Lance from where he stood. Looking at the thing before him, this creature over five times his height, scales the color of rich purple, eyes as bright and yellow as earth fireflies, and a build of nightmarish proportions. It stood on all fours and seemed to stretch catlike, unfurling a set of large leathery wings and a tail. It was, in all essence, a space dragon.

Lance looked at the creature and almost felt himself laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of his situation. But he didn’t, he instead gripped the sword ever tighter, eyes scanning the surrounding towers, looking for cover or any advantage. 

He found one. 

A pillar on the far side where enough rock had been hacked away to make enough grip to hopefully climb. Once he had a better view of things, his real plan could take place.

As he stood, waiting in anticipation as the dragon before him fixed its hollow gaze onto him, he felt a presence behind him. Some of the prisoners that had stood near him took weapons and readied themselves by his side.

“ Small one,” said the crystal giant. “ I am hoping you have a plan.”

“ More or less.”

“ It wouldn’t happen to be the same plan that got you here, would it?” Said the gray lady.

“ It may or may not be exactly that plan, long run. But I just need a distraction.”

The dragon let loose a ear splitting roar, the kind of noise that filled your being and your mind with no escape. It forced many of the prisoners to take a step back or cower in fear. Lance felt himself stumble but did his best to stay firm, feeling his knees ache as they tried to lock up. It was hard, considering how little he had eaten, how little energy he had left. He would have to be quick about ending this fight.

“ I hope you are not asking us to be a distraction.” Lance turned and saw the bittersweet presents of a friend, if you could call them that.

“ Rolo, was wondering when you’d show up.”

“ I was front of the queue unlike some who took there time getting up this morning.”

“ I needed my beauty rest.”

The two exchanged bitter laughter before Rolo stepped behind him, close enough that Lance could just barely catch the whisper in his ear.

“ I’m serious though, we better not be the ‘distraction.’”

“ Come on Rolo, you know me. Who do you think would be the distraction in my plan.”

Rolo face twisted in confusion before falling slack with comprehension.

“ Thought you were trying to get out.”

“ I am. Trust me.”

Rolo said nothing but nodded.

Rolling his shoulders he adjusted his stance, the dragon seemed to be rearing back. Blips of static bolts of energy seemed to slip from its large jade teeth and Lance couldn’t help thinking about that old saying, ‘lightning doesn't strike the same spot twice.’ he doubted it carried in this situation.

“ You guys might wanna get ready to run.” Lance said. Setting weight onto his front foot.

The dragon reared and let loose an almost silent streak of light that zig zagged and struck where Lance had just been standing. He was now on the move, following off to the left side of the beast while the others went right. Lance only made it a few passes before a thunder boomed in the area, shaking the ground and nearly knocking Lance to the ground. The dragon seemed more focused on the unmoving and the scared, so Lance stopped his running for a moment to slice into the beast's side.

The smell was horrible, and it didn’t do much, like sticking a pin into a cushion. Lance figured the wimpy sword must have gone right through to the stomach. He tried pulling it free but wasn’t fast enough for the large thick cable like tail swatting hard at him, knocking him away.

 

Luckily, it knocked him where he needed to go, a little farther actually, but it left him dizzy. He pulled himself up, he could feel his clavicle had busted. Lance pushed through the pain, wanting to throw up right then and their. At least it wasn’t a leg or an arm. He could see the dragon moving its gaze onto others and he new he had to act.

He made his way to the pillar, and sheathing the sword into the maroon bandana tied around his leg, then he started to climb. He made it about halfway up the thirty foot tall pillar before he could hear mad shouting from the stands.

The fucking animals, they wanted their show, and no one was dyeing. The poor things.

Lance would give them a show though.

Still halfway up the tower he gripped with one hand, pulling out his sword with the other to hold it high. Light glared reflecting and hitting its eyes. But no reaction.

Was it blind? He hadn’t considered, with alien eyes it was so hard to tell.

“ ROLO!” He called down towards the fighting. “ THROW ME SOMETHING!”

A sword, one of the ones Rolo had grabbed, came whizzing at him. It slowed down just enough for Lance to catch it, ever thankful for freaky Alien strength. He in turn chucked it with all his might at a spot in the back.

The beast turned once again to Lance. The beast knew where he was from the throw, but not perfectly. Lance climbed the remaining length of the pillar and stood looking down on it. It was still aiming at the tower, but at the middle. No, that wouldn’t work.

He looked down at an oddly flat spot on its head, it would have to do, and he would have to time it just right.

The Dragon reared back again, and Lance jumped. Just as the beast’s head stretched to its longest, lowest point to fire the blast, Lance landed onto the flat bit of its head. The small force sent the blast towards the base of the pillar, sending it rocking unease and then falling into the crowd with a mighty crash. Followed by the thunderous boom again.

Spectators fled, but prisoners drew near. The pillar had managed to stay intact and now served as a steep ramp for them to escape onto. It would take the guards a good minute to get through the crowds of people running, but they still had the dragon to deal with.

 

“ LANCE!” Rolo came running up, along side some of the other prisoners. Lance hadn’t hit the ground easy, and with something broken in his chest he wasn’t looking forward to standing up. But he had to, he couldn't just nap next to a dragon.

He probably should have stabbed the damn thing in the head while he had the chance.

Instead now Rolo pulled him up, and the two made their way to another pillar to hid behind.

“ What the hell did you do that for!?” Rolo screamed into Lance’s ear, or it looked like it, Lance was having trouble hearing much.

“ Ramp! Get everyone out!” Lance shoved against Rolo to get him moving.

“ What about you?!”

“ I waiting for a ride.”

“ You’re insane. They’re not coming. They have no idea where you are. You can’t just fucking guess that they’ll be here.”

“ I’m not guessing.” Lance wasn’t so sure, it wasn’t a guess, more like a feeling. Well, a feeling that this was it, he had worked too hard to get here to leave before being reunited.

“ Fine. I’ll get them out but when we get a ship I’m coming back for you. Deal?”

“ ... Fine deal. Get moving.”

Rolo nodded, and Lance watched him leave. He had to be that distraction again, but it hurt so much to just walk, or even breathe.

He stood anyway, feeling that dead ache numb as he took his first wobbly steps, before breaking out into a full sprint. He placed two fingers under his touch and let loose a loud whistle, instantly catching the beast attention. So much better than chucking shit at it. 

He kept running, back and forth on its opposite side till everyone was clear. Twenty minutes of whistle-blowing later, he heard a crow sound off from Rolo, and he felt oddly relieved. Everyone was out, but he had to keep going. 

He kept rounding the beast. He knew he had to take it out, but even with his Bayard he couldn’t see it happening. His sword had cut into its stomach but from the size of the cut to the size of the creature it would take days for it to bleed out. By then Lance would be dead.

He rounded again, and in a flash noticed another pillar, weak and warn, with hardly a grip to climb but it was something. He knew what to do, or at least had an idea. The dragon suddenly started shooting off lightning strikes again, so many flashes Lance felt his vision blurring slightly, dimming after each boom. Maybe that’s why the beast was blind. Forced to fight more than usual, more than natural. He ducked under the monster's neck, hoping to whatever deity that be listening the dragon wouldn’t pick up his scent as he rounded back towards the new pillar. He unsheathed his sword, and with all his strength stabbed at the stone. 

He managed to cut into it enough to pull himself up into the first two foot holds, then continued up in a similar fashion, feeling his very being creak with strain and flood with panic, the beast close by sending wild shots of lightning off in any direction it pleased.

When he reached the top he felt himself fall still, feeling a small breeze that rattled through his very soul. He re-sheathed his sword, cupping his hands over his mouth and angling his face downward, towards the base of the pillar. He let loose a cry, a battle cry that echoed down and hit the ground before catching the dragon's ears, causing it to instantly swivel to his direction. Instantly sending a blast at the pillars base. 

He stood atop it, the pillar set to fall on the beast below him. It swayed under its sudden lack of supports, teatering, threatening to fall. But not forward onto the beast like Lance had planned for but backward into the stands. Lance took no moment of hesitation and jumped on the edge facing the beast, sending the momentum of the pillar forward again in one final sway before beginning its descent towards the hell beast.

A defining crack sounded on impact. Lance had just barely jumped off to the beasts back for what he hoped was safety. That had been a huge mistake, he underestimated the dragon's skull.

It was dieing, yes, but not right away. Now it was writhing in pain, howling and twisting and snapping its jaw; its spine contorted as it tried to shake the pillar from its place of impact. Lance may have pitied the creature had he not been fending for its own life against it. That wasn't true, he still pitied it. But he had no time to feel guilt towards every brainwashed Galra creature. His sword in its back was nothing more than a needle prick now, and one that was allowing him to hold on for dear life while the the dragon attempted to buck off the stone. Its legs scrambled, kicking up dust, as it back settled. Its howls grew to whimpering moans, cries for help in voice Lance could only just understand. It was a sad site to see.

With one final kick, and a flick of its monstrous tail, the Dragon was dead. The arena that had housed spectator and slave alike was now empty, say for a handful of guards stationed behind big freaking guns surrounding the arena, all aimed at him. Well, them and Lance of course.

The Galra guards had remained uninvolved, perhaps banking on the dragon finishing Lance, and not the other way around. With the monster dead he could hear them scramble beyond the dust, and the hum of the energy guns charging.

Surly one of these skill-less ass hats would get lucky and hit Lance, who sat on top of the dragon, to tired to hide for cover under the monster, not that it would buy him much time anyway. The dust would clear and there guns would be ready and...

That would be it.

All the planet hopping, bounty hunting, bartering and trading, traveling all over the known universe; all to obtain any information about his team. the show was over. If anyone picked up the hints he was dropping it would be too late.

At least Blue was safe.

At least he knew for sure they were alive.

Lance closed his eyes, the dust was stinging them anyway, causing him to tear up. He thought of home. Of sandy warm beaches. Of his mother's cooking and the thought of his space family joining him for dinner at his home back on earth. It seemed like heaven.

Several beeps sounded off at several points around him, beeps that let you know your big Galra gun was all toasty warm and ready to make a big boom.

Lance found the last of his strength to hold up his arms, splayed out as if to say "bring it." He'd be damned if he would let them think for a second that they had got the best of him. That this wasn't his choice.That they had defeated Blue Sun the outlaw, or The Blue Paladin of Voltron, or Lance the renegade. He was going out strong, and in-style.

One Galra cried out to its others, then- boom.


	2. Blue Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump back to where this madness, more or less, started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM::

Lance slid across the floor in his socks, loose boxer shorts, and last intact shirt. He gyrated, swayed and stepped to the booming beat playing over the speakers in a way that could only be described as "Rocking out." He carried on in this manner through his whole morning routine. Face washed, teeth brushed, hair styled in that ' I just woke up from a night of fun' style. He had long ago ran out of his exfoliating lotions and creams, and lacked a proper place to shower, but he was growing used to it. In the belly of the Lion, Lance had been surprised to find a living space. Not a lot of room, half a size smaller then their rooms in the Castle of Lions. Bed, sink and toilet included thank Space Jesus. He removed his shirt, adding that extra " I don't care" vibe to his hairdo, and tossed it across the small space to his bed. He wet the handkerchief that was sitting on the edge of the sink.

He had stolen from Keith before they had first found the Blue Lion, his original intention had been to mess with Keith, but other things had popped up and he hadn't had a great opportunity to return it. Needless to say he was thankful he hadn't now, as he took the damp cloth and began washing the sweat off his skin.

While he was grateful the Lion had a bed, he had the feeling it wasn’t meant to be used during flight. The area was close to what he figured was the engine, which to keep itself functioning by constantly releasing excess heat into the rest of the lion or space. So depending on what old Blue was up to while drifting, small self repair, set course, calling out, she would occasionally blast steam into her stomach. So Lance's ‘room’ would get... hot.

He was thankful that his Lion had ice powers, because with it seemed to run a bit colder than what he figured most space ships. The steam with the Ice made for an ideal, all though a little uncomfortable, place to live and sleep long term.

Clean he laid out the handkerchief to dry properly examining his face as the sweet Lyrics of Styx sounded out the line " I'm a wanted man." He was so proud of old Blue. Sure he had asked Pidge to install most of his mixes onto Blues memory, allowing her to play them at will. He had wanted battle music to get him in the zone during training, and now it was more or less his alarm clock. But Blue must have either picked up some sense on Earth or been a very fast learner, because while this song was one of his favorites, it also went in with the news they had discovered last night.

He turned to put on his edited gear. Full paladin uniform tended to draw the wrong kind attention, Lance soon found out, so he took what was needed. The black under suit was ideal, as it was some magic thermodynamic fabric that kept him at the Ideal temperature, well, as close to it as it could manage. Which is why he no longer slept in it, it was beginning to wear down. He wore his boots and right thigh plate which contained his hidden Bayard. He matched it off with his left arm cuff, containing his shield, and finally his helmet, chest plate, and jacket. Now in his own opinion, he looked almost naked. He had managed to scrummage more clothing for his trades but it was never as durable.

Fully dressed he clicked a near hidden button on his helmet and it transformed into a small ear place. Universe bless Altean tech. He grabbed two mugs, which were more like the bottom half of tin cans, two food pouches and two caffeine pills. He let the mugs fill with water in the sink and then with the skill of a five star waiter, He climbed the ladder from his " bedroom" Meeting his speeder stationed in the neck of Blue. 

Sleeping in the speeder is a site that six months ago would have had him drooling. Rosy deep pink skin and long straight black hair that flowed around her head freely in a halo. She was curled up and he couldn't help but smile as her face looked more peaceful than he had ever seen it. What she was wearing was something along the lines of Space post apocalyptic hunter, with a hint of color spring. Despite watching fashion shows with his sister he never truly held a grasp on the terminology. It was like a t-shirt dress, but slit up on either side to crop top level. Creating some odd tunic that she usually had tied off in a not at the bottom on either side. The tunic was sleeveless and she had removed her usual power empowering gloves from her four arms. Her legs were covered with some material like leather and her boots and work belt were off hanging on the handle of his spreader. She was a babe for sure, but Lance had skipped around half the galaxy by now, so he was used to it. He flicked the sleeping alien in the forehead.

" Wake up! Breakfast is served." 

He dropped one of the food pouches before cracking open his own. She stirred, eyebrows knitting in confusion, before giving him a look that would make Zarcon pee a little.

" Sun, Kuseep moura ii. Ah burah nika too moul akuth." She spat.

" Hanth, Ah kuseep rith mool, Blue kei broketeth kusep koo burako zet Alumazi." Lance batted his eyes and smiled. The girls face twisted.

" Ku Ryokoopothmetut."

" Wow, rude. No space coffee for you my dear." He handed her the water and took the extra caffeine pill for himself, drinking the water loudly slurping and finishing off with a loud and annoying "AHHHHH."

He passed her, just barely missing the boot chucked at his head as he finished his route up to the cockpit.

" Blue, loving your choice in music this morning. Can you show me that pretty data we got yesterday?"

Blue purred at the back of his mind and in an instant Lance was greeted with a poster. Of himself. Of himself in his new space duds. Now if that didn't scream 'bad ass' while also tenderly whispering 'handsome devil' Lance wasn't sure what was. He found himself dancing again before sitting down into the cockpit. If that wasn't the best non tech distress beacon he had ever seen. Surly his fame would reach every corner of the known universe, and bring everyone home. Well that was phase two.

He slurped down the rest of what was in the food pouch with haste before tossing it into a small open bin of to the side.

The sleeping girl entered, boots and gloves on, hair braided. She gave Lance a swift punch to the arm with one of her arms, cursing under her breath, before her eyes caught the holographic notice of Lance's face.

" Kusep Kasoo." She whispered

" Bah. Nika koo jet?" He flashed another winning grin, adding a wink.

" Boothstron?" She glared at him, and spoke I a tone that reminded him of a mix of his mother and some other eyebrow dark haired loser.

" Boothstron yusep kah ni kasoo?" His tone was stiff.

" Kuseep Amest Abakei!" Her voice grew in accusation.

" Your safe, Abak Abak. Ah kami Keji zoot abak, Kusep tep zoe fekmeth astrom. Trust me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a hailing light from the green box that sat duct taped to the dashboard. Even space could not improve the ingenuousness of duct tape and Lance was more than happy to find some in a market off on the outer east rim of Zzeptember being sold as a relic from a lost world. It worked, more or less like an old RC radio, put in the right channel and you can talk with a buddy light years away. Rather than using radio signals it used tiny controllable wormholes but other than that It wasn't any more complex. He switched it on to a familiar voice.

" Lance."

" Rolo! How's hanging my space buddy."

" Lance?" Asked the pink alien babe known as Hanth.

" Peh Koorp 'Ranthma'." Lance winked, and she blushed and turned to head back through the main door.

" Is someone there with you?"

" Just a cargo ride." Lance joked. " So where you at, what's with the hail."

" Were on one of the Randoof moons. Trying to figure out where you are, seeing as your wanted now."

" Rolo, my dear sweet, you wouldn't be wanting to turn me in, would you?"

" Actually no, but the bounty isn't bad for Galra, you must have really egged them on."

" I told them I had the blue lion."

" WHAT! "

Ah, how Lance missed negative over reactions to his brilliant ideas.

" Lance, how suicidal are you feeling? Cause I’m fairly sure I didn't help you hide just to have you wave that flag around."

" I have a plan."

" enlighten me."

" We can discuss it after my next relic mission, stay on whatever moon you're stuck to."

" How long will that take?"

" I'm on approach to Clandoo. Thingy should be there."

" That's far out, what are you looking for."

" Didn't ask. Not my business. After that we can jump just give me coordinates."

" Sure."

The exchange was fast, Lance remembered space coordinates used to make his head feel all kinds of funny. But now it was like a second language, or well.. a 6th maybe. That was a fault of the universe, it was ever changing. Then thousand years the language system in the lion for sure needed to be be updated. The castle was far better at translating speech in that weird surreal way of," what your saying to me is nonsense but I understand." Lance had a knack for Languages though.

"Koo Burako," Lance called back. " Kami kemt tem." 

Hanth reappeared in seconds, an odd excited look on her that really didn't suit her face, maybe it was that her pupils were bright yellow on a blue eyeball.

" Ast?" She said, leaning over the dash to see the display.

Lance nodded, silently watching the excitement over take her.

" Clandooah."

Lance couldn't help but feel jealous, here he was taking her back to her original home planet, and he still couldn't find the coordinates for his own home. It had been been the first place he had thought of when thinking for a point to meet up with the others. Maybe one of them had made it, it was the obvious common point, accept that they didn't know where it was. Cerberus wasn't even charted on any maps, and that was the farthest out planet to earth.  
Call him bitter, but he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. He wasn't gonna voice that to starstruck over there though. She may not look it but she was a good head taller than him, which had nothing to do with why he wasn't engaging in some heavy courting of her very being. He really just lost his taste for ‘Captain Kerking’ it up in the universe. No, the unsettling thing was the job itself. Clandoo was one of the first planets to be lost in the ten thousand year war. Their own life span was far longer due to their own physiology coupled with advancements in their technology, yet ever changing and adapting, even there own language to avoid Galra translators.

He had been reminded time and time again it was long since abandoned, due to the Galra turning it into a wasteland that even they couldn't survive. He could see this in Hanths face, that look of denial, trying to convince yourself you were seeing the truth. They zoomed over decaying forms and wastelands of black sand. There was no sign of life say for a looming tower in the distance.

He set Blue down in a relatively clear patch, about two kilometres away from the base of the tower. Hanth jumped ready to go.

" Uh no. Where do you think you're going? Kuseep nuren akeii."

" Nika nuren akeii! boothstron!?"

" Zoot abak. Besides. You've got work to do." He glared standing up. " Blue, she's got access. Just make sure she doesn't leave you, or take off."

He felt Blue purr again at the back of his mind as he zipped up his jacket before slipping out the hatch to the mouth.

A quick click to his helmet and he was breathing. The temperature felt normal which meant it wasn't too cold for his suit to handle, but there was an odd wind picking up, carrying the black sand across what he could now see was a paved stone path. He pulled out the map he was given of the planet for the job, the walkway he was standing on was, according to his map, supposed to be twenty feet off the ground, surrounded by other smaller structures. He saw none of this, and he wondered how many more thousands of years would pass before the tower was buried too. The wind picked up and the ever ominous sky loomed trouble ahead, so Lance continued forward.

The tower base rose up sand covered stares, and held a large metal door engraved with sun. He felt like laughing. The whole reason he had gotten this easy job was because of the sun he had painted onto Blues 'camo'. Now he was considered 'sacred' enough to enter.

He pushed and the doors fought back due to the vacuum of air inside. He pulled out his Bayard and shot off the hinges on the right side. Well, he was sacred, maybe the 'gods' wouldn't care.

The sound of howling wind echoed in the tower, he was greeted with long spiraling intertwining stairs leading up to a platform that looked to be half way up the tower. Great.

He wished he had his tunes to jam out to, or that the Queue people built their stairs more straight. If blues communication was functioning he could have Blue relay the music to the com in his helmet, but that was the problem, Blues communications had been down since the separation from the rest of team Voltron. Hence the postponed space family reunion and the pink Qeii messing around in Blues head. That was the job, get the thingy, have the girl fix blues communication. If she could.

Gravity must have been slightly more intense then he had previously calculated, and he felt his breath growing more and more labor as he ascended. Maybe he should work out more. Not that he isn't totally ripped. Calvin Klein model levels of hotness. But fit for earth wasn't the same as fit for the universe.

He reached the top platform as it stretched and arched up towards a single pedestal. He was almost to sure he would see nothing, that was how his cards usually fell.Yet as he approached there it was, fixed in space above the platform, an engraved sphere about the size of a baseball. Lance felt himself tense, flexing his hands before reaching out with his right hand, second guessing the pedestal attacking, trying to consider which hand was faster and which he could lose, before again reaching with his right hand.

As soon as the ball was in his grip, he felt the weight of it hit him like he had unlocked it from its spot in the universe, and tossed it in appreciation before he hopped down with a skip in his step off the rise to the bottom level of the platform and was met with a bright pink light...

At the end of the barrel...

Attached to the laser gun....

In the arms of a Galra soldier...

Who smelled...

Really bad...

And had many friends who also had guns pointed at him.

A charging hum sounded along with an echoing click and Lance raised his hands. He could feel the heat from the weapon against the tip of his nose.

" Give us the stone!"

" Stone?"

" Yes hand it over! "

" I.. Stone? Nope doesn't ring a bell."

The Galra rolled his eyes and gestured to the sphere.

" Wait." Another soldier called out. " I recognize this one."

" Thanks sweety! and here I was, worried why you didn't call me back."

Lance always savored in confusing Galra, he wasn't sure how they were raised, but he knew they were starved of any form of comedy joke, and had no emotions except pissed off and really pissed off.

The really pissed off Galra closest to shooting his nose full of hot pink energy now growled with delight.

" Blue Sun."

" Yo! "

" You blew up my ship."

" That was your ship? Oh man I thought it was just some floating space debris, my bad dude."

The tip of the barrel was now pressed into his cheek, searing is flesh like a cigarette. Lance didn’t flinch.

" We can hand him over and obtain the stone."

The other guards growled in delight and Lance bit back urge to ask if they were going to howl next. He instead waved the sphere in his right raised hand.

" Oh is this the stone thingy? Here take it."

He tossed it and with their space rifles in their, none of them caught it. They instead all adorned looks of shock and horror as they followed the sphere with their gaze. He took that small moment where the big off in front of him turned to get a head count. Six... He could work with that.

He ducked down and swept the leg of the galra nearest, he could hear the ball rolling as they all scrambled, torn on getting the ball or him. They decided him apparently, he ducked around, punching out another soldier before whipping out his Bayard riffle, cracking it in half and gripping the two hand pistols that appeared. With a lovely sweeping motion he shot the remaining five soldiers, twice each to be generous, and slapped the two guns back together before returning it to its holder in his leg plate. Unzipping his jacket he quickly dove off the edge for the sphere. He let the jet pack in his chest place catch him before he hit the ground, allowing him to catch the sphere. He landed. Looking up to smirk to see the damage done, if there was anything to see, and instead caught site of a Galra, talking to their wrist..... dammit. He slipped the sphere into the back of his hood and pulled the drawstrings shut, zipping up his coat.

Okay so they had back up, but it couldn't be that bad.

He stepped out and was met with many really pissed off Galra, rough head count of a fuck ton. Whelp, time to face the music.

" Hey! There's a dude inside messing with your Galra dudes.. I just barely made it out! You should go in and get him."

(click)

Okay so that didn't work.

Plan B.

 

 

 

  
He ran.

 

" 'It's abandoned' they said ' not a Galra in site' they said. I’ve seen some EVIDENCE, TO DISPUTE THAT!" Lance ran, with a horde of Galra shooting wildly at him, it was nice to vent like that, and know his com was broken. " BLUE! OPEN UP AND GET READY FOR TAKE OFF."

" ...."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T!"

"..................."

" WELL THEN TELL HER TO STOP!"

"..........................."

"ARG!" Lance grunted, unzipping his jacket again to attempt to reach the spout with his jet pack.

It is at this moment of intense danger that we would like to pause and describe the 'camo' adorned on the Blue Lion. Given how famous Voltron is Lance was having trouble keeping his wonderful ship from being noticed, and the amount of times people tried to steel it was getting out of hand; and this was only weeks in. So he found a scrapper in an asteroid belt that owed him a favor to use surrounding metals to build a cover for blue. the form was awkward enough because it had to allow movement for blue while hiding any shape of alien, hence the blue Lion was now hidden under something that looked like a gigantic squished kettle, the tail running along the handle and the head at the spout. Let's get back to the action.

The jet failed, as he expected, the jets were designed for space and had a limited amount of power. He had been using it sparingly for 'falling to death' or 'trapped in vacuum of space' scenarios only. So now he was tumbling through the air on what little lift it gave him. Desperately trying to find any hold on the ship, while the Galra shot at him.

" HANTH GALRA. OPEN UP NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU."

Lance swung around on his grip and released his Bayard again, taking out a few Galra soldiers. Moments later the hatch opened and he gripped the spout tight as it lowered down, swinging to the tip and sliding inside as soon as it was low enough. He landed in his seat, on top of Hanth.

" MOVE."

Blue roared to life, still hidden under the kettle discuss and lifted off, leaping its way into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this is far more a Character piece then anything and its been super fun to write. Lance is my fav boi. Making up a fake language was fun too. That's not just gibberish, its actually solid vocab following basic English grammatical structure. So dick move, I know. Here are the translations. In the future I'll translate real time if this is too annoying. Or if people really like it I'll hand over the vocab list.
> 
> (Translations of ‘Qu’ or as I like to call it “my dumb made up language.” )
> 
> Hanth - " Sun, Kuseep moura ii. Ah burah nika too moul akuth."  
> "Sun ( referring to Lance), You dence star, wake me like that again and I will ‘kill you’"(remove throat).
> 
> Lance - " Hanth, Ah kuseep rith mool, Blue kei broketeth kusep koo burako zet Alumazi."  
> "Hanth, If you try that, Blue will chuck ( discard ) your pretty butt out into space."
> 
> Hanth - " Ku Ryokoopothmetut."  
> "You ( term used to describe someone who forces animals/beasts to give them oral)" used as an insult of character.
> 
> Hanth - " Kusep Kasoo."  
> "You’re known." ( wanted/ outlaw)
> 
> Lance -" Bah. Nika koo jet?"  
> " Yes, I pretty no?" ( Lance is referring to the poster.)
> 
> Hanth - “Boothstron?"  
> " Why?"
> 
> Lance - " Boothstron yusep kah ni kasoo?"  
> " Why do want to know?" ( why do you want to know) (hinting the answer doesnt matter.)
> 
> Hanth - " Kuseep Amest Abakei!"  
> " You promised safety."
> 
> Lance -"... Abak Abak. Ah kami Keji zoot abak, Kusep tep zoe fekmeth astrom.  
> " Safe safe. If we were not safe, you’d be on last planet." ( implying he would have left her somewhere safe.)
> 
>  Lance - " Peh Koorp 'Ranthma'."  
> "Means 'Sweetheart'." ( Lance here is implying that his real name means something in ‘english’ and that is “Pet name’. Hanth doesn’t know Lances real name.)
> 
> Lance -" Koo Burako, Kami kemt tem."  
> "Pretty butt, we're almost there." ( wow rude lance.)
> 
> Hanth - " Ast? ...Clandooah."  
> "Truth? ( really?). Home."
> 
> Lance -" Kuseep nuren akeii."  
> " You stay here."
> 
> Hanth " Nika nuren akeii! Boothstron!?"  
> " Me stay here! Why?"
> 
> Lance- " Zoot abak.”  
> " Not safe."
> 
> (( My spellcheck went nuts over all that.))


	3. Fly by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip!

Chapter 3: Fly by night

 

Lance sighed, slumping in his chair. From his pocket he pulled out a flat round disk. Clicking the top in it slid away revealing purple cream. He tapped some onto his fingers before dabbing it on the burn on his cheek from that Galra asswhipes gun.

 

" Kuseep kah ni ail kami batru mool keiji?-You wanna tell me what that was about?”

Lance whined, his body aching not dearing to move. They had barely made it out of that planet alive. He could still feel each shot of a hit against his armor, like being hit with a riot bullet. He removed his jacket, chest plate and undershirt in frustration. Seeing the welts already forming across his dark skin.

 

" Kami cree jet mou mikka keji baile- We had no Idea they would be there." Hanth spoke softly but in a defencive tone. Here disposition had shifted slightly when Lance had chucked the sphere at her. It held her focus as if she was holding a newborn, her fingers stroking the engravings gently, whispering too it. Any day of the week Lance would be all over that with questions, but fact of the matter was this job had caught him with his pants down around the Galra far ahead of schedule. Keith tried to restrain the pout from the lack of explanation on her part but it was hard to, his lips just naturally made him look adorable when he was distressed. It was a defence mechanism.

 

"Kuy, batru ansou mou kiem Blue?- well, what could you find out about the ship."

 

" Pellmeth tok.- Enough."

 

" Okay, so what's wrong -english"

 

" Yeih jet broomp Blue Kaysweep tep zoe Clandoo ji-I can't fix her until we get to Clandoo 2."

 

" How long will it take?"

 

" Bin… kas ban laakes.- two.. maybe three months."

 

" Three months?!"

 

" Bestron ai broompkatent moul hatii ito.Jikimade boo ii. Ih key aoi ban laakes-The part is broke, i need to remake it. From scratch. It will take at least three months."

 

Three months as a sitting duck was not the best Idea, not when he was wanted by every bounty hunter to be turned into the Galra for a sack of fat credit. And his own resources were low, this was supposed to be the last job.

 

" were making a pit stop."

 

" Vel keji zoot abakei -That was not promised."

 

" Glara were not promised. I need to see someone."

 

He punched in the cordentets from Rolo and watched as the portal appeared in front of blue.

 

Ever grateful his girl Blue had the ability to fire off portals on their own. If you knew the coordinates. They couldn't stay open, like the ones put up by the castle, but were all together handy

 

They would only stay open long enough for blue to pass through, unlike the ones put up by the castle but they were handly all the same.

 

Randoof appeared just as they broke from the portal and lance flew blue swiftly down to the surface where he had spotted Rolo's hailing light.

 

" Rolo, my man!"

 

" Lance... Or should I call you Blue Sun?"

 

" I'll let you call me lance." he winked. " and Nerma...." lance glided over. " How is the coldest ice queen this side of the batorombi system?"

 

" Cool it pretty boy."

 

" Pretty boy, that's new."

 

" You seem far less pissed off than last time we met." Nyrma smiled. " You forgiven me yet."

 

Lance leaned in, taking hold of her hand raising it to his lips. Looking her in the eyes he whispered...

 

" Not even close." and dropped it.

 

" Kuseep burahton vel Baroomph-You make friends with a Baroomph." said Hanth stepping forward.

 

" Kami te broobroo shim burahton te kuseep.-We are the same kind of ‘friends’ as you." Hanth smirked, but seemed to understand.

 

" What ... is that." Rolo said looking over at what was in Hanths hand. Hanth hid it.

 

" Cargo. Let's keep to business shall we?" Rolo eyed them with suspicion.

 

" What is. it."

 

" Ii kahn.- Star stone." Said Hanth.

 

" WHAT?" Rolo shouted.

 

" Easy rolo." Lance put up his hands in defence as Hanth hid behind him.

 

" No ‘easy’ Lance. That is dangerous stuff. Not to mention the Galra.... did... did you just get into a fight with the Galra."

 

" What ... no."

 

" Lance, I can see your healing cream." Damn

 

" Okay I might have met a few unfriendlies getting the damn thing but what's the big deal." Nyma stepped forward, face stony and cold.

 

" It's an element that gives off power, lots of power. Power an entire Galra army with some left over, and it's rare."

 

" Don't care to be honest." Lance said in frustration. “Just a job. Can we cut to me, being awesome, my plan?"

 

" Fine.. what is this plan."

 

" Well you might wanna sit down it's very complex."

 

" Try me."

 

" Okay... geese, Mr. Grumpy. The plan is....."

 

 

 

You could hear Rolos shout from miles away.

 

" THAT'S NOT A PLAN, THAT'S NOT EVEN A CONCEPT!"

 

" It’s fiiine."

 

" ' Fuck up shit in the galra empire, spread my name out, get caught by galra and be rescued by Voltron’."

 

" Yeah.. that's what I said."

 

" Lance. Your plan involves you spreading a Fake Name..."

 

" Well there could be tons of Lances and I wanna be able to drop the outlaw thing when I go back."

 

" And get caught by Galra on purpose."

 

" They know I got blue, they want her so they will want me and keep me alive."

 

" You don't know that Lance.."

 

" I know they are interested enough to keep me alive, and if i cause enough trouble they will send me to the arena."

 

" I don't think you know anything."

 

" Well it's too late for that discussion."

 

Rolo let out a long sigh, swaying his head in remorse.

 

" Yeah.. it is too late. How can we help."

 

" Spread the word. Ah... maybe take her home. You can keep the bounty. Thanks to her not only can blue not be fixed but I've jump started this plan."

 

" You... want us to take the girl and your bounty? What will you do?"

 

" I've got a small ship I won in a bet of sorts. I'll take it for a joyride, piss of some Galra dirt."

 

" What about Blue."

 

" ...."

 

Lance gazed up at blue and felt the reassurance in the back of his mind. " Would you take her."

 

" What?" Rolo said in a slow whisper.

 

" Take her. Keep her safe. If the others catch wind you can trade off. The credit amount for this last bounty should be payment enough. Hard parts over anyway."

 

" Sun, bathru nichni kuseep fromath deail- sun, what are you talking about."

 

" Kuseep ni aria Rolo kae Nyrma- you will go with Rolo and Nyrma."

 

" Zoot amest!- Not promised!" She ranted in frustration

 

" Galra zoot amest!- Galra not promised." He responded in turn.

 

" ..."

 

" Kuseep yeih booth kem. Amest. Kem bo amest kusep abakei. Moul ju kem zit Blue abaki.- you can trust them. Promised. I trust them with blue."

 

"Kuseep brahni? Blue broomps?- you do? So I can fix Blue?"

 

" --- Yeih kuseep?"

 

" What?" Rolo said looking at Lances startled expression.

 

" She can fix blue?" Lance answered

 

" Wait, you mean the communication issue. Are you sure you want to trust Blue to her."

 

“ Kami sheeten ii kahn, bah laakes.- We know star stone, three months."

 

" Blue uses one?"

 

" Blue kem hastone i. Voltron breaths net a soothikemiham, coroa to i. Blue kem pahontoo. - Blue uses a part of one. Voltron unites as the fragments unite as one. Blue is but a part."

 

" So what’s wrong, is the stone part broken?"

 

" Mara a kim beetom patan o real ah clandoon ji. Broth kim beat altburathon Altea. Zoi...- There is a ring made of a metal found on my planet, long ago when we were allies with altea. This..." 

 

She held up the sphere 

 

" O real ah keshs berithma kooth ah key drak toth sukooth. Ben reath, corlte nook ba hija. Kamane broompji, ja homp da broomp. -The metal in this can be melted down and a missing part can be made. It will take a while, but the part acts as a beacon. That is what is damaged. That is what I must fix."

 

" Then fix it. You’ve got three months, Ban Laakes."

 

Hanth nodded.

 

" Rolo, look after Hanth as she looks after blue and I promise an I.O.U. and the last bounty."

 

Rolo shifted on his feat, debating something internally.

 

" You... I already owe you, we three do. Not just for what your friends did in sparing us either. For what you have done-"

 

" Okay let's not get mushy. Do we have a deal?"

 

Lance offered his hand. But Rolo did not motion to shake.

 

" You sure some dumb Galra isn't gonna shoot your head off?"

 

" Not really sure... But I've got a hunch they won't. They got shit aim."

 

" So I guess with you they will hit a bullseye."

 

The two laughed in earnest, but with a hint of wickedness that affects all tired from war.

 

" I'm tagging along."

 

" Yeah no."

 

" Back at you. No way you are going in alone. Galra prisons aren't just for rebels, they put some nasty things away in there, how do you think they get all their monsters."

 

" Miss universe pageants."

 

" Im serious Lance, Nyma takes Blue and your friend to her planet and hold tight. You take me in your ship and we get caught by Galra. When you break out, so will I. Our debt is payed."

 

" In full." glance offered his most wicked grin which Rolo returned.

 

They took off the morning of the third day, after some prep and repairs to Lance's found ship which he nicknamed ' Vol'. It was a tight squeeze, and while Rolo complained about Lances flying, he insisted seeing how he scavenged the damn thing. Rolo wrapped up a few days worth of food and a gun, Lance did the same, and the two climbed into Vol saying goodbye to nyrma blue and Hanth. With nyrma set to take blue and Hanth back to ( hanths planet) and lay low, Lance and Rolo set course for a known Galra outpost on the opposite edge of that system.

 

" So, why this outpost." Rolo asked, biting into his dinner which looked, smelled and tasted like dry shit in Lance opinion. Maybe Rolo didn't have taste buds or this is just what space travel did, but Lance was amazed how hartly rolo ate.

 

" It's big, it's close... it will mess with Zarcon."

 

" What makes you think that?"

 

" The general that runs it is this dude named Flubah. He's one of the types were his family bought power early on, so he's a pushover. But he runs the Galra trafficking."

 

" You wanna free the Galra slaves?"

 

" Slaves are slaves dude. I don't know what story Zarcon fed his soldiers but wars like this aren't fought without some heavy lies. I refuse to believe every Galra by nature is evil, no such thing. Zarcon is, but that's something that happens in life. I'll defend myself against anyone trying to hurt me and soldiers out there. But slaves, it's not like Zarcon hides that he owns his own people against their will."

 

" That's funny, I thought you would be all over that outpost because of its rep of being a Glara brothel."

 

" Dude... gross. Though if there is a lady, or a mass amount of Ladies and handsome gents in need of a rescue, I'm down."

 

" How do you plan to get them out? Your idea was to be captured."

 

"They can take the ship. Vol here can get them going, and I know the stations got escape pods."

 

" I'm not sure you will do more good than harm, yeah you wanna get caught, but that doesn't mean you free them. If they try and get caught they die.

 

" Yeah well.. worth a shot." Lance punched in some commands to the ship, setting it for autopilot, before leaning back in his seat. He was ready to get some well deserved shut eye before the mission, he already missed Blue and wondered how long they would be apart.

 

" You really think this is gonna work." Rolo continued, and Lance felt a spark of irritation. He knew Rolo was speaking out of worry, after all he was involving himself, but Lance really didn't appreciate the negativity.

 

" The Galra bost there arena matches like no ones business, I found the old data file from Shiro's old matches. 'New alien, new alien is champion, champion wins again.' they won't be able to resist putting my name on in some way. I'm Galra empire number one most wanted."

 

" Well, I wouldn't go that far. You for sure caught there radar though."

 

" My last two missions they think blue sun has stolen the blue lion and has that weird space stone whatever. They want my but and you know it."

 

" This isn't some competition Lance, you think they are just gonna let you stay trapped in a prison awaiting your walk to the arena? They will torture you."

 

" Listen sunshine, unless you got something constructive to say, politely shut your quiznak before I decide you're better off being picked up by the nearest cruzer. "

 

Rolo did shut it, but not without a tired condescending sigh. Lance knew it's spotty at best. His inability to transmit or receive signals to blue did give him less of an idea of who was near by, but still, if he held out someone would catch the news and put two and two together. It was better than rotting away in space waiting. He need to see their faces again, needed to feel the hope that they would be together soon, back to defending the universe.

 

He didn't sleep well. Rolo's world seeded doubt in his mind that grew into nightmares.

 

 

" How do I look?" Lance said posing, he had left his favored jacket with Blue, now make shifting a poncho with a large hood to hide his gear. It draped down hiding his frame almost completely in the black warn material.

 

" Like a space Goooler."

 

" Then the look is complete!"

 

" I don't get it. You're flying in a ship they don't know, dressed as a Goooler... I thought you wanted them to know who you are."

 

" Well, yeah... but later. I won't be able to get close enough to the general if I'm flaunting my good looks."

 

"Right... How much longer."

 

" This baby can make a quick jump now and we can be there in a few ticks. You itchen'?"

 

" No more than usual."

 

" Dude gross TMI."

 

" What?"

 

" Broketheth kusep ... uhhh... truth? I forgot the word for truth."

 

" Bepth. Why are you speaking that dead tongue."

 

" What... Alumazi? It comes in handy."

 

" In some systems you can get shot for it."

 

" It's not like I’m wandering around calling people ' Ryokoopothemetut', If I hear it I speak back. Like a parrot?"

 

" uh what?"

 

" An earth life form that could mimic Human speech. You know, monkey see monkey do, but with speaking."

 

" Whats a ‘monkey’?"

 

" You know what, this was fun for like a week, but that was months ago. I'm good with languages, I figured it could help."

 

" Maybe... I'm more suprised you can do it, it takes a high IQ, you're not just learning a language, you're defining the translation programs."

 

" I feel like you're trying to say you think I'm stupid."

 

" More like, I'm surprised you aren't stupid."

 

" Gee thanks."

 

" If you talk like that to the Glara, they will know you come off a rebel planet."

 

" Okay so Ill stick to good old space English."

 

" Whats ‘English’?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

As they reached the outpost, Lance felt a bubble of excitement in his chest, a feeling he was familiar with well by now. He has always had an adventurous side, but he never felt true excitement say for the nights where he planned to mess with Galra. It felt right, like revenge but sweeter. Maybe because they were so easy to mess with. For having taken over most of the universe they were pretty stupid. Also not far from being messed up in the head, as this brothel would stand as evidence. 

 

Compared to any other Galra outpost this one stood out, rather than being galra tec, it was salvaged parts of ships slapped together in a makeshift space station. Rolo explained the Galra acquiring this had happened fairly recently, as it used to be a hell hole of outlaws. It was apparently still welcome to that kinda trash, any bounty hunter working under the Galra’s thumb could get their jollys rocked off in whatever way they suited. It was a menagerie of sexual partners. Among other activities like gambling. The output looked of slesse, though on a brighter note few Galra ships. There would be a standing outpost of troops inside, but few exceeding those set numbers.

 

“ I hope you’re ready for this.” Rolo spoke up. Lance knew he hated dealing with Galra unless he had to. He was wanted like Lance. Lance couldn’t help but be flattered Rolo was putting himself into this situation for the sake of Voltron. So tried his best to put the bounty hunter's mind at ease.

 

“ More than ready. I’ve been planning this for months.”

 

Rolo looked skeptical, but moved the ship into dock while Lance fixed his hood and mask. His helmet, stored in a chip in his ear, was best served as a back up. He would rather not be recognised as Blue Sun or the Blue paladen. Thankfully the mask and goggles were more than just a disguise. The goggles worked like night vision goggles controlled by his mind with these odd readers set into the band, and the mask filtered out smell. Which Lance was expecting to get a good wiff of. It also changed his voice, which couldnt hurt at this point. Lastly he tied Keith's bandanna around his wrist, concealing a small communicator. Lance flipped up the hood of the poncho, now completely hiding any trace of his usual features.

 

They docked, and Lance hopped off and scurried up to the Galra attendant.

 

“ 800 credits to doc old man.”

 

“ 800! What are you gonna do? Wash it while it's hooked up to this thing?” Rolo seemed to run up besides him, wearing his own disguise of an oversized hat and similar poncho to Lances.

 

“ It’s fine. We can pay it.”

 

“ Fine? Some of us gotta eat. I could feed a planet for a week on 800 credits.”

 

“ Maybe you better up your game then, old man.” The attendant said drily.

 

“ Listen here you newborn, I was walkin this universe before you even mulated for the first time, so you can just-”

 

“ Lan-” Rolo grabbed Lance by the shoulder.

 

“ Alright, cool your jets.” The attendant started. “ 500 credits.”

 

“ That’s what I thought.” Lance puffed out his chest and payed. “ But I expect it to be buffed when I get b-”

 

“ Thank you sir.” Rolo finished, pulling Lance away.

 

“ What the hell was that?” Rolo whispered.

 

“ What do you mean what was that. You’ve been hunting longer than me, haven’t you ever done a proper disguise before?”

 

“ Uhh.. no?”

 

“ Well rule number one, ways to rid suspicion is to draw attention. When you’re acting like a fool, even if they think you're up to something, they don’t see you as a threat.”

 

“ What makes you think they were suspicious in the first place.”

 

“ He probably was off put by the ship, it's not exactly a common bounty hunter ship, too fast. I probably stole it.”

 

“ You did steal it.”

 

“ Which he figured out, so he was charging his gun under that little desk thing.”

 

“ What? Seriously?”

 

“ Yeah, but once I showed what a haggler I was, he probably figured won it in a bet or something. I don’t know, whatever he was thinking, he wasn’t thinking about killing us anymore.”

 

“ Well, could you warn me next time.”

 

“ Sure, next time I hear a gun charging, I’ll shout ‘ Bananas’ so you know what’s up.” Lance sassed.

 

“ Thanks.” Rolo said with earnest.

 

“ What.. no.. I was joking. I wo-”

 

They reached the entry way off there docking station and entered into the main ship. As they walked through the Halls, Lance did a headcount. He had been in denver settings of Galra soldiers, if it wasn’t for the fact he was planned on getting captured he could probably carry out this mission with ease.

 

When they reached the grand hall it was nothing like he was used to seeing, at least not in Galra territory. The room was set in a circle, surrounding the edges were bars or games of which a rainbow of aliens were gambling. Across the room was his target, surrounded by a slue of concubines, Flubah. In Lance's mind he had pictured Flubah as a the Galra equivalent of Jabba the hut, huge fat and gross. He was underwhelmed by how normal he seemed, though still a tad fatter than any Galra he had ever met. He was guarded of course, but not as many as Lance anticipated. First thing was first, he had to get a gun.

 

Now Rolo had been against going in unarmed, but Lance was for sure not taking his bayard. Rolo left his own gun with Nyrma when they parted, so all they had to do now is win one.. With the five finger discount. That wasn't to say Lance was completely without a weapon, he had a short sword stored under his belt, but he was much better with a gun.

 

Rolo and him rounded the bar area, Lance quickly ordering the two of them drinks as they settled in. Lance spun round trying to eye out Flubah and what was surrounding him. He would like to avoid hurting any of the ladies and gentlemen around him, he recognised some of the species from planets he had help liberate. One looked to be a Galra male, though he was too short, maybe he was a mix? That would explain his slaved circumstances. When all was said and done, this mission did have some fantastic eye candy.

 

Speaking of eye candy, a rather drunk brute two seats down was boasting about some kill, Lance could see his gun on his side belt, it would be so easy to swipe. He stood with his drink and walked over, separating from Rolo who looked as though he had spotted his own target. He slipped in besides the brute and clapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

“ I was wondering who got there before me! Nice work!”

 

“ Ha, you were after that guy? Maybe you should start smaller, runt.”

 

“ No sir, it is customary, where I’m from, to buy a drink for the victor, but if you insult me…” The brute looked interested.

 

“ Credits a credit, sure.” The brute smile, Lance flagged the bartender and signaled for another order, settling in beside his new friend.

 

“ Now that was some kill, mind giving me the details? Trying to better myself.”

 

“ Sure. Wasn’t much for the price on his head. Sure he was big, but overall he was stupid, blew himself up.”

 

“ Woah, now that is something.”

 

“ Yeah… Only got part bounty cause I couldn’t find the body, dumb guy probably knew that was the only way he could get back at me. Well it worked. Might not have gotten the bounty at all if not for my ships recorders.”

 

“ Oh yeah? Handy things.”

 

“ Yeah well. The pay was good for what I got but If I had gotten the Lion it would have been better.”

 

“ Lion?” Lance's heart stopped.

 

“ Yeah. You know, the Lion ship.”

 

“ Right… Right of course. When, if you don’t mind me asking, did you finish this mission?”

 

“ Eh.. about four laakes ( 3 months) back. Most of my time since has been here, trying to get the damn thing approved. Just got payed today.” The hunter took a long swig of his drink. “ Somehow the pay was worth it. Despite not having the lion. I’m not even sure if they believe the guy died, because his bounty is still up.”

 

“ Is it? Mine expired. Could I see yours?”

 

The face of the bounty hunter turned sour.

 

“ It’s not that I don't believe you, I just wanna see the lion specs.”

 

“ Oh. Your one of those. Here…” The man sound unamused. “ Damn Lion chasers.”

 

The hologram displayed a large looking lion and a familiar face. 

 

“ Hunk.” 

 

He looked at the last known coordinates under the ‘Yellow Paladin of Voltron’ and committed them to memory. Three months was a long time, Hunk could have long moved on. Still, once communications were back up it was a place to start. He eyed the gun on the man's belt again. 

 

They could just leave, he had a start to finding Hunk, one that didn’t involve prison. He also knew this knucklehead didn’t kill Hunk. Hunk was no idiot to blow himself up without a reason, it was his get away.

 

“ You want a lion so bad, I’d head after Blue sun.”

 

“ Blue sun?”

 

The man changed the mission graphic over to Lance's own wanted poster.

“ This guy killed the Blue Paladin before there was even a bounty, and got his lion. He's the first yet he hasn't collected. Probably figures having the lion is way better then any credit Glara could pay.”

 

“ Or maybe he doesn’t trust the Galra would pay.”

 

“ Hey, they payed me.”

 

“ To keep the story alive that Glara are good for there word, sorry but that's more hush money then bounty hunter money my friend.”

 

“ Credit is credit.” He huffed, looking less prideful though.

 

“ Well, Im proud of you.” He roughly patted him, slipping away, nearly grabbing the gun as he left.

 

“ Wait…” The brute held onto Lance other arm, the one that still held his untouched drink. “ If you're a Lion chaser, how did you not know about the bounty.”

 

“ What can I say, I’ve got a bloodlust that does not read past coordinators.”

 

“ And how do you not know blue sun. He’s a legend.”

 

“ Well I don’t know if I would say legend, the man only popped up recently.”

 

“ If you don’t know blue sun then how do you know that?”

 

This guy was really starting to dig into Lance's nerves.

 

“ BANANAS” Lance heard Rolo shout from across the bar. Lance made a quick grab for the gun and fired. Shooting the Hunter in the chest before stepping out into the middle of the room.

 

“ Wow! I came out to have fun and honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now.” He felt that subtle buzz of the feeling, like you got about 60 or so guns pointed at you. He looked over at Flubah, who had been engrossed with one of his attendants and was now looking over at Lance as he put himself in the center of the room.

 

“Flubah, I’ve come for your head.” The room laughed, as did Fulbah.

 

“ And who are you tiny thing, to take on me and the great Galra empire.”

 

“ I am Blue Sun,” the room gasped, and Lance didn’t hesitate as he shot off his stolen gun hitting Flubah right between the eyes. He was dead in an instant. “ And I don’t like to waste time.” 

 

Suddenly the room was in an uproar as they swarmed around him, he could hear Rolo holding off, but amidst the fighting he couldn't see him. Which was probably for the better because he was about to shoot him for screaming out something so stupid.

 

Gun fire had only been sounding off for a few seconds before a battle cry was heard over it, Lance turned to see the half breed concubine sprinting at him, brandishing a knife. Now Lance still felt bad for this poor thing, who was probably brainwashed, but that didn’t stop him from defending himself. In their grief they were sloppy, and one quick dodge coupled with a swift hit to the back of the neck had the concubine toppled over. Lance squatted down and grabbed them by whatever small amount of clothing he could get a grip on, and tossed them out of the way.

 

The second in command, who was far less stupid than Flubah, stepped in and started leading the men. Many of the hunters flead for the exit for their own well being, but a few dumb ass hats stuck around hoping to grab the bounty. 

 

Lance held out as long as he could, the second in command put up a better fight then Flubah and before Lance could fire off a shot, his gun was shot from his hand. He quickly made for his short sword, but a distracting yelp from Rolo gave the commander a window that Lance regretted instantly. A sharp pain in his gut, blunt, no blood, but it would leave one heck of a bruise. The blow left him falling to his knees. The commander stepped forward as the fighting died down, lifting Lance up by the neck. 

 

“ Blue Sun.”

 

“ Charmed, and what’s your name.” Lance flet strain to say this as the Gala's grip increased with each word. His mask and goggles were ripped from his face, clattering to the floor.

 

“ Tell us where you have hidden the Blue Lion, and you can leave.”

 

“ Like that’s gonna happen. You need me alive to find it. So you can’t touch me.” He held back the desire to spit in his face, but they did have a card against him, Rolo. 

 

Thankfully, the Galra wasn’t smart enough to figure this out. Soldiers surrounded them and soon Lance found himself in a pair of handcuffs. As they walked out, in the distance he thought he heard someone cry out his name, when he turned he didn’t see anyone, just fallen soldiers along with that concubine from before. 

 

A soldier nudged him with the butt of his gun to turn back around. Rolo showed up next to him looking disgruntled, and the two headed back down the halls, off to what would most likely be a prisoner ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thanks for waiting for this update. It's a lot harder to write for me for some reason, because I see it as a comic. So I tend to leave out a lot of detail as I'm seeing page layouts in my head. But I'm just gonna move forward with what I got and hope one day I got the time to draw this.
> 
> I got tired of inventing new words for each sentence, I haven't strayed from the ones I did make, but I started bulshiting when the sentences got more complex. Fake languages are fun, but not that fun.
> 
>  
> 
> This should be a pretty short series. More for fun than anything really. 
> 
> Unlike my other Fan fic work, cactus, I have no editers on this. Im also working on a Japanese laptop, which keeps swiching letters on me? Its trying to edit but the grammar is off. Like I said, I don't have too much time to put to this beyond writing. :( sorry!


	4. Prisoner 2112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to my music, and hear what it can do... its a song as strong as life I know that it will reach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going into this, I'd like to remind people this isn't a fic I take to seriously. Its more or less a plotting for a comic I'd like to do but will most likely never do due to time. That being said. More in end notes.

Chapter 4: Prisoner 2112

 

Lance attempted to do the delicate and tricky maneuver of pulling out a wedgie while handcuffed behind the back with grace, and aside from some flailing which resulted in him knocking a guard out he would say he did that pretty well. Once aboard the ship he was separated from rolo, and put into a separate room, stripped down to his birthday suit.

 

“ You know, I’ve never been with a group of aliens this forward, but it's customary on my planet to buy one a drink before you even can ask to have gratuitous amounts of cudtleingous. Also No means no.” He joked as one Galra, looking particularly unamused, pulled out an array of prob looking instruments.

 

“ Oh yay! You brought toys.”

 

He eyed one Galra pick up the small communicator wrapped in Keith's bandana, thankful it was a custom made because they didn’t seem to know what it was.

 

“ Ew.” Lance grimaced. The guard looked up. A question betraying his stirn expression.

 

“ You guys would touch another man's.. I mean I know I’m making a lot of jokes under pressure, but that's gross dude.” The Galra dropped it like it had burned its hand.

 

“ What is it.” A Galra scanning him asked.

 

“ What is it? How much do you guys understand about Human biology?”

 

A silence.

 

“ Ugh, and you call yourself conquerors. You're supposed to learn stuff… it's my-”

 

After Lance explained in great detail how the device was used he had it swiftly returned to him along with Keith's Bandana. 

 

“ Oh come on! It’s not that bad, it's just slides right in, no struggle.” Clothing was chucked at him from a distance.

 

“ You guys are making me feel bad.”

 

One guard unlocked his cuffs long enough for him to get dressed in the prison cloths. While he was uncuffed he had about 20 guns trained on him. Unusual pressure to say the least, but Lance was always a performer and threw in few extra hip shakes. Galra had always had that kinda clone drone feel to them, but it was funny watching them squirm under social awkwardness. When the show was over, one took him firmly by the wrist and shot something in his arm. It felt like a chip? Probably for tracking, hopefully it wasn't the type of thing that would blow up if he got far enough a way. He made a mental note to find a knife and cut it out, he could just feel it under his skin.

 

He expected to be moved to one of the usual cells packed with prisoners, yet the managed to find him one just for himself, the size of a small closet, with no room to lay down. In the dim purple he let his fingers run along the new chip in his wrist, along Keiths bandana and the communicator, his mind running through the plan.

 

The suits they put prisoners acted slightly like the thermal suits from the paladin armor, but rather than smartly adjusting to the temperature around them they just kept all heat and fired it right back. This was hell at first, Lance felt like he was dieing, he probably was at least doing some serious damage to his liver. Water wasn’t easy to find in space surprisingly, and while he had a water reclaimer on blue, it had been a few days without a proper drink. Now he was sweating out what he had left. 

 

That was at the start of the journey. When his body emitted less heat, it became clear to Lance why these suits worried about heat more than anything, because they didn’t heat the cells. It took a while for his suit to get comfortable, but not long after did he get cold, or freezing. 

 

“ HEY, Excuse me!” He yelled, huddled shivering, trying to warm himself up, or get some attention. He could feel the heat seep out from the hallway, just barely warming his door. 

 

“ I have yet to receive room service! And what time is my personal massage, i got a knot so in my neck so big i could rename it as a second head.”

 

The door slid open and Lance fell against the floor, into the warm. He looked up and spotted someone important looking surrounded by four guards.

 

“ I’m gonna give you guys such a bad yelp review.”

 

He was dragged down the hall. From the buzz of the ship he could tell they had yet to land. He wondered how long they had been flying? How far they had gotten? Where was Rolo? Had they announced his capture yet?

 

“ Can I have a snack, please?”

 

One of the four guards swiftly kicked him in the face and he passed out in an instant.

 

When he woke up he was sat in a room. Something about Galra and there need to make everything sharp, the table in front of him bowed and twisted at odd angles, making it look like an oldy shaped surfboard. The man on the other side sat with his elbows resting on it, hands folded in thought.

 

“ Blue sun.”

 

“ Fluffy.”

 

“ I am commander Nark.”

 

“ Fuck, dude that sucks.” Lance moaned. Nark smiled.

 

“ Have you heard of me then?”

 

“ What? No. Your name is just so shitty. You’re a Nark. What’s your last name, “tattle tale?” A guard Lance hadn’t seen punched him, hard enough that he felt a wisdom tooth loosen, but he managed to stay awake.

 

“ Your tongue is without a doubt your worst feature Sun.”

 

“ How would you know if you’ve never had it.”

 

“ But we will remove that snark from your attitude, along with…” Nark stood, circling the table till he was close to Lance, leaning in.. “ Where you hid the Blue Lion.”

 

Lance blew a raspberry at him. Nark leaned back.

 

“ In about 200 tics we will be docked, and you will be shuffled in with the rest of the vermin of the universe, but..” Nark stepped away signaling for the guards to lift Lance up, which they did, by the armpit. “ Don’t think we will forget about you. Our special guest.”

 

“ I'm honored.” Lance glaired

 

“ You should be. You will be seeing a lot of me in the next few days Sun. Say the wrong thing, and I can promise it will be the end of you.” Nark left. Leaving Lance dangling the arms of the two guards.

 

“ Later Ferby. What a nice man.” A second punch, knocked out again.

 

 

 

 

He woke up to a familiar face, nudging him in his side.

 

“ Lance!”

 

“ Rolo, my man. Fuck… did they knock me out again. They got issues.”

 

“ I think you’re the one with issues here. Could you try to keep your head down.”

 

“ That’s not my plan.”

 

The two stood, as they were being lined up to move out with an array of other aliens. As soon as they moved off the ship, they were met with a scanner of a similar model to rover. It scanned each wrist chip and assigned a number.

 

“ Prisoner number 2211.” It spat out after scanning Rolo. 

 

“ Prisoner number 2112.” It spat out again after scanning Lance.

 

“ Freakin’ sweet.”

 

They were assigned lining and guided to move into a large room, circle shaped, black metal covered in cells lit with magenta. A guard walked Lance about halfway up the wall of the room. It was the size of the closet but now on its side, no standing room, just a bed. The guard unlocked the glass which Lance could now tell wasn’t magenta glass but energy of some kind. Lance was tossed into it and before he could move to get up, the energy was back up. It sizzled and crackled in front of him, and he edged away, trying to get comfortable. There was no rush to his plan for now, he just had to wait. 

 

They came at night, while he was sleeping two strong singers that bound him back into cuffs and muffled his shouts. He struggled but something sharp and white hot hit his side, sending a shock through him, causing him to go rigid in pain before falling limp. Every muscle was tingling with a dull pain in aftershock. He was pulled from the main cell room, down the many rows lining the walls, through a dark corridor and into an even darker room.

 

The lights flicked on.

 

“ Nark. Buddy. I hasn’t even been a whole day where I’m from. Did ja miss me?”

 

“ That’s “Commander Nark.”

 

“ Last I checked, I don’t report to you.”

 

“ Oh? But you will.” Another white hot shot of electricity hit his ribs, as it shot through his head he felt as though his eyes were gonna pop right out of his skull. His body lurched forward and his head slammed against the table he hadn’t seen. He fell to the floor.

 

“ You have three months till the next arena match is held for this cell block. I would have you rotting in your cell with no food or water before scum like you graced the arena.” 

 

Lances breaths huffed against the cool metal, trying to stay focused. Lucky Nark grabbing him by the hair to host him up caused just enough pain to keep him awake. He was close again, full of that unique smell Lance often associated with Galra elite, that copper salty smell of blood. 

 

“ But,” He dragged Lance by his hair and threw dropped him into a chair, Lance felt his cuffs connect to something behind his back making him unable to stand. “ Emperor Zarcon wants the Blue Lion.”

 

“ How do you know you’re precious Zarcon is even alive?” A swift hit into his stomach had him curling into it, straining his shoulders which were pulling at his cuffed arms.

 

“ Zarcon is greater than a filthy bounty hunter like you could ever comprehend. He has led the Galra to victory for ten thousand years.”

 

“ Yeah… Well Voltron’s gonna kick his ass. You know.. If he still has one.” Another hit.

 

“ So brave and stubborn. You won't last long.” Nark gritted out before leaving.

 

“ It’s a date sweetheart. I’ll bring a quish.”

 

Probably not the best idea to bring up the missing father figure to a bunch of soldiers with daddy issues, but he couldn’t resist. He had learned through deep seeded rumor that Zarcon had been lost in the corrupt wormhole like the rest of voltron. Which is why the Glara had been so easy to deal with in this past year. Like chickens with their head cut off. Every once in awhile though you would meet someone so in love with Zarcon they carried out his orders without him there. Lance was dropped back into his cell with all the grace of a cow on roller skates and did his best to rest, it was hard when you had been jolted several times with the equivalent of 12 painful espresso shots. But somehow Lance managed to sleep, and dream. He dreamt of his crew, his family, of them all meeting up back again on earth.

 

 

“ Yo! You really blue sun?” Lance stirred and turned to see a lanky figure, one leg replaced with an artificial, eyes wide and bright yellow, like a hawk. He had tufts of white hair sticking out in an odd mohawk, and he had tossed away the upper portion of his prison garb to make room for his arms which looked to hold black and gold wings. When lance noticed the exceeding amounts of feathers he looked at the non artificial leg, it was a bird claw.

 

“ More or less.” He said in mild surprise at the figure crouched just beyond the energy field of his cell.

 

“ Then.. do you really have the Blue Lion ship.”

 

“ I might… You a Lion chaser?” The bird man nodded.

 

“ And proud of it. But not for takins like you. For lookins’. Id never be killins a paladin of voltron.”

 

“ Good to know.”

 

“ Why did you do it?”

 

“ What makes you think I did?” Lance sat up, but banged his head on the ceiling.

 

“ Its why you wanted. Taking the Blue Lion. High bounty and all. You musta been Killins the Blue Paladin.” Lance was starting to see a spark of anger in those wide eyes.

 

“ If I told you I didn’t kill him, would you believe me.”

 

“... No…”

 

“ Fair enough.”

 

“ Did you?”

 

“ No.”

 

“.... I dont believes you.”

 

“ Figured.”

 

The energy field let up, and Lance stepped out stretching. Looking around he noticed that there were far too many prisoners for cells and many of them simply huddled on the floor in the center of the room. A massive dog pile.

 

“ How come I can't attend the slumber party.”

 

“ Most important criminals to the Galra have to stay in the cell at night.”

 

“ Wow, I feel so loved.”

 

“ You are strange Sun.”

 

“ You’ll get used to me.”

 

“ I don’t think I will.”

 

Lance eyed the surrounding cells and the dog pile below.

 

“ Gotta find Rolo.”

 

“ The one you were with?”

 

“ Yeah… Where is he.”

 

“ Other block. There are three on this ship.”

 

“ Great. How often do prisoners move about the blocks?”

 

“ Never. Unless they think you’re caussin rebellion or trouble, or that the other prisoners want to kill you.”

 

“ Perfect.”

 

Lance climbed down the steps to the main floor, stepping over limbs and faces to make his way over to what looked to be the food station. He grabbed a plate, pointed the nozzle at it and out came…

 

“ Are you kidding me?!”

 

Green slime.

 

This was starting to make Lance think that Coran and Allura had been feeding them prison food. On the upside, he knew he could eat it. On the downside, green slime. On the upside again, at least he wasn’t drinking nunvill.

 

He filled up his plate and found a table off to the side with some colorful folks.

 

“ Hi all, new in town. Prisoner 2112. Nice to meet you.” 

 

He held his hand out to what looked like she was from around Clandoo, looking a stunning amount like Hanth say for instead of bright pink skin, it was charcoal gray. She scoffed and turned. Well at least they had a consistent attitude.

 

A large stony looking brute with for arms sat at the edge, in fact.. Despite being bolted to the floor, the table seemed to tip under his weight. Opposite to him was an alien looking like one of the aliens they had freed from a galra prison before, long faced and fish lipped, with a large ring of flesh atop his head like an antenna.

 

He sat next to the fish dude.

 

“ Hi there.”

 

The fish guy looked scared beyond belief, but he at least acknowledged Lance with a nod.

 

“ So… What’s everyone in for?”

 

“ Our petty crimes would not interest you Sun.” The brute spoke.

 

“ Oh come now, you don’t know that? I’m very interested with anything that messes with the Galra empire.”

 

“ Then why do you act like them.” The Clandoo spoke. “ You killed a paladin of voltron.”

 

“ Everyone just loves that conclusion.”

 

“ How else would you explain having the Blue Lion.” The girl spoke again, looking as though she was imagining the best way to kill Lance with only the green slime and a spoon.

 

“ Maybe I borrowed it.”

 

“ You are him.” The fish spoke. Lance hadn’t noticed the fish place his hand on Lance's own.

 

“ No offence guy, I'm flattered, But I’ve already got someone i'm kinda into.. So..”

 

“ You are the blue paladin of Voltron.”

 

Lance snatched his hand away, turning to look around the table, whatever the fish dude is, he’s not one that makes up lies, because everyone was now looking in a state of new schock.

 

“ Quite.” Lance said pointedly as he saw the brute start to speak. “ I’m better off dead to the glara for now.”

 

“ Why lie, small one.” The brute said.

 

“ You know, I may be small to you, but I’m actually huge on my home planet so don’t call me small okay?”

 

“ You didn’t answer the question.” The gray girl sounded. “ We heard rumors that voltron had reappeared from Legend, only to have it vanish again. Where are the others?” Lance looked solum.

 

“ We separated. Our last fight with the Galra had us retreating into a wormhole, but they corrupted it, and we got separated. I have no idea where my team mates are. That’s why I’m here. Get caught, draw attention, get out.”

 

“ Get out?” The fish questioned, looking scared again.

 

“ Anyone wanna help” Lance smiled.

 

“ It won’t be easy, they won’t keep you here for long.”

 

“ I just need to get a message from my friend, so we can join in the arena at the same time. He’s in the next cell block. Got any idea how to move a message.”

 

The rock bute nodded, standing up. He reached over to the table near them and picked up a shaking squirrely looking guy that reminded Lance of his chiwawa back home named Candy. 

 

The table behind them raised protest at their lost friend, and the brute grunted in response.

 

“ This one can carry a message.” 

 

“ How?”

 

The group looked at the shaking alien, who did not speak up.

 

“ He is the crowned Prince of Arthrouia.” Fish guy spoke up. “ He can not die, the inhabitants of his world will know, they share a bond. But he also can not go back or the Athrians will unite under his presents and rebel against the Galra. They keep him here, alive. We scare him between cells. Threaten his life so that they move him over.”

 

Lance looked at the prince. He had thought for a moment no one would look more scared then the fish guy, but this chiwawa prince took the cake. Probably after people nearly beating him half to death to get him moved around.

 

“ But wait, wouldn’t they stop after three moves? They would just be putting him right back in with old inmates.”

 

“ We don’t last that long around here.” the woman said coldly.

 

“ The message will be one way, he can’t return before we are emptied into the next arena fight.”

 

Lance looked over at the creater, eyes wide like saucers and a brilliant bright purple, he felt so sorry for him. 

 

“ Could I… pass a message.” He felt guilty asking, and could see the crown Prince look to the fish guy for confirmation, before nodding.

 

Lance chose his words carefully, before the rock guy shouted picking the prince up and throwing him against the wall.

 

 

That was probably the most time Lance spent with the other inmates, and not that he wasn’t a social butterfly, he needed his strength. Every night, one of the three from that table would slip him some food, sometimes someone new he hadn’t spoke to, and he would wait until lights out.

 

“ I want to ride my Bicycle! I want to ride my bike. I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride it where I like!”

 

He would sing.

 

“ SHUT UP IN THERE!” a guard yelled.

 

“ You say Black! I say white. You say BARK I say BITE, you say shark, I say HEY MAN.. JAWS was never my scene and I don’t like star wa-”

 

Lance was cut off as he was dragged away, torchered through the night, and brought back to his cell. 

 

The next day his food would arrive. He would rest. Dinner, lights out, sing.

 

“She's a Killer Queeeeeen….Gunpowder, gelatine. Dynamite with a laser beam.

Guaranteed to blow your mind…..Anyti-” Taken again.

 

Tourchered, sleep, eat, sleep, lights out, sing.

 

“Man, you been a naughty boy...You let your face grow long. I am the eggman”

 

“Ooooooh...” Called out the other inmates.

 

“They are the eggmen...

 

“Ooh...”

 

“I am the walrus! Goo goo g' j-”

 

Tourchered, Sleep, Sleep, eat a little, lights out….

 

“ And anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world… a little col-”

 

Tourchered, Tourchered… sleep… sleep… Eat…. Lights out...

 

 

“ I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burnin’ love…..Just a hunk, a hunk of burnin’ love….Just a hunk, a hunk of burnin’ lo-”

 

Tourchered… Tourchered… Tourchered…. Tourchered… Sleep… lights out…

 

“ DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO FOR DOING THE JOB, NOBODY WANTS TO-”

 

Tourchered… Tourchered… Tourchered… Tourchered… Tourchered...Lights out…

 

“ YOU know you're a… sweet little… heartbreaker… FOXY-”

 

 

“ We are getting sick and tired of these antics Sun.” Nark said. It had been two months. Each night he would sing till he got dragged out of his cell and tortured for information about the blue lion. You might be thinking, why was he singing. Lance had several reasons. The most important being it was the biggest fuck you he could think of to Nark

 

 

Galra may be soulless goons, but even on the other side of the universe, singing ment happiness. Singing ment strength and hope. Singing ment, ‘ Yeah.. you’re not breaking me.’

 

He was tired though. Beyond. His body had felt so many shocks that sometimes he could feel his heart stop in his chest, only to start up on accident with the next one. He would have to remember to tell coran to never use the training maze again, lest he suffer from some serious P.T.S. 

 

The singing helped him keep his head, helped him think of his friends, lost out there somewhere. Each one had there own song or two, mixed in with a few that reminded him of everyone, blue and his family back home. His bones felt brittle. He was often so sore that he couldn’t eat more than a few bite of food. That was before he got his own personal guards that now stood outside the door at all times, keeping his friends from bringing him meals. 

 

His other inmates would join in, now knowing some of the songs. It would take a few times singing one song before he was carted off if he started right away. It was an odd bonus, mostly when he taught them all more Queen lyrics to add to the courses, some even learning the melody parts usually played on instruments. Man if Lance had a way to record it. 

 

His body was starting to withstand less and less of the torches he was put through. All his energy diverted to snark.

 

“ What antics? There is no Galra law about singing.. Is there?”

 

“ Not the singing, the Location of the Blue Lion!”

 

“ Oh… oh! That’s what this has been about.”

 

An all too familiar, white hot pain, flashed through his being, leaving him panting, clinging on to consciousness in his chair.

 

“ I’ve had it with you Sun! We didn’t find a trace of the blue Lion anywhere in the area, I'm starting to think you made up the whole thing.”

 

“ Starting to? You are slow.”

 

This time, it was not the guard nearest to him, but Nark himself that punched Lance in the face.

 

“ I’d kill you now, if I didn't think it would be so much more fun to have you killed in the arena. Tomorrow. Unless you wanna share anything? Because in your condition, I doubt you’ll last long.”

 

“ …. Fine… I’ll tell you if you let me and my friend I came in with go. But lean in…. Im weak from singing.”

 

The idiot did, and Lance shot out his best loogie he has ever created. The next shock caused him to pass out.

 

He awoke to a soft vibration under his pillow, he knew what this meant instantly, He softly flipped his pillow and stared at the eggshapped device, wrapped in the red bandana. Pulling it out he read he held it in his hand waiting for the message to come through. He had given instructions that if the lion was fixed to send two beeps along to the communicator, causing it to vibrate twice. Once for his attention, three for something going wrong with the lion, and four for Galra. It was still vibrating to get his attention, he waited. The vibrating stopped, followed by two quick bursts of vibration. He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the top.. this fic is a huge mess. I KNOW THIS... I was saying this was garbage before I posted it. It definitely has less thought put towards the telling and more the ideas. But it's not my main focus, so I'm not gonna focus too hard. If you had fun GREAT! if you didn't GREAT! if you noticed some horrible mistakes and feel the desperate need to let me know GREAT! if you're a dog GREAT! if your from space GREAT if you own more than one pair of shoes GREAT If you can roll your tongue GREAT!
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT................................................ GREAT!
> 
>  
> 
> BEFORE I GO! Try to guess who was each song! ITs just palladens+ Allura and Coran. so dont worry bout the fam or lion or whatever. All the claps to whoever gets it right!


	5. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold me closer tiny dancer  
> Count the headlights on the highway  
> Lay me down in sheets of linen  
> You had a busy day today"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo Finished!  
>  Just as a note, this is more of a consept for a comic rather than a fic, rushed scenes without detail are ment to be short scenes and not the true focus.

The boom he heard, was not the one he expected. With that many guns trained at him.. He would have thought the boom would have been around him, coupled by fire and pain and death. But instead it was distance… and suddenly as he opened his eyes, he saw Red, mouth open, flying towards him, with scrambling Glaras cries in the background. 

 

Almost as fast as his eyes opened, Red shut its Jaw, with Lance inside, and he was greeted with the coolness of the metal inside the Lion's mouth and a soft red glow. He was laying down, and for the life of him could not sit up, or move or do anything. He just felt his body roll back and forth as the Lion moved. Another boom, followed by a spinning sensation that felt like he was being swung round like a watch on a chain. 

 

It stopped, and above him he could hear footsteps. From his line of sight he could see the ramp up the mouth, leading to the back of the ship and cockpit. A pair of feet appeared running down it. Suddenly Keith's face slid into view.

 

“ LANCE!” Keith cried out, pulling Lance up into Keith's arms.

 

“ Hey Handsome, I was hoping you would show.” He wished he could see Keith’s expression, but the red light was to dim.

 

“ I was hoping you wouldn’t kill yourself.”

 

“ Well, It looks like we both got what we wanted.” 

 

Keith didn’t respond, but Lance felt hair that wasn't his, and a forehead touch his own.

 

“ I thought you were dead.” He whispered, voice cracking. 

 

Lance wanted to say something snarky, he really did, but he didn’t. He hadn’t heard Keith that distressed that before. The ship shook.

 

“ Uhhh Keith… Who’s flying the lion?”

 

“ I had to come get you.”

 

“ So who’s flying?”

 

“ She is, Autopilot.”

 

Another boom.

 

“ And you call me a bad pilot! Get your but back in the hot seat.”

 

Keith picked Lance up.

 

“ You’re so light.”

 

“ Tryin’ to watch my girlish figure.”

 

Keith didn’t react, but in the small bit of light now shining through the control room, he could see those fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows furrowed.

 

Another explosion shook the cabin, Keith gripped Lance tighter as to not drop him, Lance winced. 

 

“ What Idiot leaves his seat in the middle of a fight.”

 

“ What idiot just accept being blasted with 40 Glara arm cannons.” 

 

“ The kind that has a plan.”

 

“ Well maybe I’ve got one too. It’s fine!” Another shake, twice as large as the last few shuts them both up. 

 

Keith and Lance look over to see a leg of the Red lion drifting past the view field. 

 

“ Dammit.”

 

 

Lance was quickly laid down on a padded spot in the corner of the cockpit. Above his own salty coppery stench he could smell Keith's own musk. He must sleep here. Did he not know about the cabin in the stomach?

 

Now with Lance out of the mouth, Keith fired off his lava cannon, finishing off the few ships that were following them. Keith managed to fetch the missing leg, now clutched in his lions mouth.

 

“ She is not happy about me leaving.” Keith mused, coordinating the remaining legs to thrust in a way that would not send them flying off balance. It worked, but it was tedious. When Keith felt the cost was clear, he left the back legs to drift.

 

“ She shouldn't be.” Lance commented back as Keith hopped out of his chair.

 

“ She’d spit us out if not for you being here right now.”

 

“ Thanks red.” Lance patted the side of ship he was closest to. It hurt to do so.

 

“ She say ‘ you're welcome’ more or less. What’s your condition?”

 

“ Not dead. Yours?”

 

“ Same.”

 

“ Awesome.” Lance smiled and it felt like the first real smile in a long time. “ Tell red to open up the stomach to the cabin, I bet the Leg could fit inside, even though we won't be able to use it.”

 

“ Cabin?”

 

“ I’m guessing red didn’t tell you she comes with sleeping quarters in the stomach.”

 

“ WHAT!”

 

 

Once the leg was stored, Keith let red take over so he could tend to Lance. Red may be shit flying on her own in a fight, but she could manage streight.

 

“ You got a good com?”

 

“ Yeah?”

 

“ I need it.”

 

“ Are you calling the others? Do you know where they are?”

 

“ Nope. But we need to get back to blue, my com is fixed completely so we should be able to do long distance. At the very least set off a signal calling to the others.”

 

“ That’s Great!” Keith said, wrapping up Lance's arm. “ Where is it?”

 

“ Clandoo 2.”

 

“ Where? I’m new to this slice of sky.”

 

“ Just get me on the radio.”

 

 

 

“ LANCE!” Rolo cried out, cheers were heard in the background. “ You made it out!”

 

“ Rolo?” Keith asked.

 

“ And you found your man! Good work!” Rolo laughed.

 

“ YEah well… Found one of them.” Lance smiled up at Keith. “ We can’t make a jump, and we’re not in the best flight shape. Think you could grab us?”

 

“ Shoot us your position and we can tow you to Clandoo 2.”

 

“ Fantastic.”

 

The com switched off, and Lance winced as Keith picked him up again to lay him back into the covers.

 

“ I can’t believe red didn’t tell you about the cabin.”

 

“ I’m more surprised I was able to fly her again to be honest. After the wormhole, we got spat out on some frozen planet she wouldn’t let me in. 

 

“ Damn… I think your ship likes me better.” It was weak but at the back of Lance's mind he heard a pur.

 

“ She likes the Blue Paladins.”

 

Lance laughed, or tried to before he felt his ribs cracking.

 

“ This was all so unnecessary.”

 

“ Says you.. You found me didn’t you?”

 

“ Yes. But not because you were captured! I was tracking everyone! Or trying to. First think I hear is that the Blue paladin is dead. Killed by a bounty hunter named Blue Sun that took his Lion.”

 

“ Yeah.. that was my cover bounty hunter name.”

 

“ We were trying to find each other! What was the point of hiding!”

 

“ Living! Im decent in a fight but not great. The last thing I wanted was everyone knowing where I was.”

 

“ I was gonna kill you!”

 

“ What…”

 

“ You showed up… Your face hidden. I saw the helmet I knew… I believed you really were Blue Sun, that you stole the helmet of …. I swore revenge on you.”

 

“ Sorry… You can't kill me for killing me wait… Saw me? When did you see me?”

 

“ At the outpost when you got captured.”

 

Lance looked up at Keith and suddenly an image flashed through his eyes. The Galra sex slave, hair longer and in braides, though Keith's hair looked longer now too, wielding a knife, in nothing but….

 

“ You were that sexy Galra Slave!?” Lance started choking at the pain of his outburst, but he managed to get out a How? And a Why? 

 

Keith looked beyond shaken, which was so unlike him. He was fighting, shifting, his eyes darting around. Lance found his hand move to Keith shoulder,　and he mustered up the most reassuring look he could. 

 

Keith seemed to take comfort, taking a large breath before closing his eyes. Suddenly his skin started to change, his hair shook as it seemed to more into something rougher, like dog hair. His skin was steadily changing shades, patches looked like bruised skin, until it covered him completely. Lance could see the pain concentrated in his face and clenched fists. Finally, his eyes opened. Bright yellow.

 

Lance felt himself staring, blinking hard to maybe shake some non existent sleep from his eyes. There was a galra, young, small, like the one he had seen, but somehow now more Keith shaped than ever. 

 

“ How long-” Keith cut him off.

 

“ Forever? Probably. I think I was born with it.”

 

“ Or maybe it's Maybelline?”

 

“ What?”

 

“ Nothing, sorry.. I mean... how long have you known?”

 

“ You’re not freaking out right now?”

 

“ That depends on how long you’ve known.”

 

“... I think the last fight, before we got separated. I hurt my hand.. And then was smashed into the Quintesints? Before i got smashed up my hand was purple… the quintesints healed it.”

 

“ So… you did’t have time to tell us?”

 

“ We we’re kinda busy.”

 

Lance pondered, surveying keith's face. His face was still that odd worried look, almost hurt, like a hurt puppy.

 

“ Okay then.”

 

“ Okay? Just… Okay?”

 

“ What do you want me to say? You’re still Keith. You were still raised on earth. You’re still apart of this team. That's more than enough for me.”

 

Keith didn’t just relax, he collapsed. Now lying down on the padded bed next to Lance, who wished he could console him, but he had hardly enough energy to stay awake.

 

His skin shifting back to normal.

 

“ Goddammit… I was so worried that everyone would… how could you be so trusting?”

 

“ It's my paladon thing. Loyalty or trust I think. That and I’m the best.”

 

Keith let out an annoyed sigh into the pillow.

 

“ I can’t believe I thought you were hot.”

 

Keith snorted.

 

“ That’s your issue to deal with.”

 

Silence.

 

“ Does it hurt? To stay galra or human.”

 

“ The transitions painful, I can control it better now. It's almost like…. Switching something on? There is a spark of pain and then it's just on. Switching back is easy, almost like a release of tension. Sometimes I change against my will though, when I'm angry, or frustrated.”

 

“ So you should be Galra 99% of the time?”

 

“ Shut up… You hungry?”

 

“ No, I’m to that point where I don't feel it anymore though, so If you got something i could much on.”

 

“ Sure.” Keith pulled himself up, and Lance felt a rush of cold hit his side. He ignored it. 

 

Surprisingly it didn’t take rolo long to pull them into a tow, and they were slowly making their way back to Clandoo two. They managed to salvage some healing supplies from a abandoned ship they had come across, and Lance was now sitting up straight and eating. 

 

During one of these breaks, much to an obvious disdain of Keiths, Rolo joined them while the others piloted the ship.

 

“ You got the message?” Lance asked as he bit into another energy bar.

 

“ Yeah.. Squirly dude looked half dead, but I got your message.” Rolo said, fidgeting with his prison pants. He seemed uncomfortable. “ Couldn’t have picked your words better?”

 

“ What did he say.” Keith asked, he had been standing off to the side, brooding sense Rolo entered into red.

 

“ Something like.. ‘I’m taking the next bus out, you should too?” Keith and Lance shrugged. Seemed fairly clear to them. “ What’s a bus?” Lance sighed.

 

“ Keith, buddy. I am so happy to be in human company again.” Keith flinched, when Lance smiled at him, he got a smirk in response. Purple furry or not, Keith was still family. 

 

“ What about you, did your communicator work?” Rolo asked.

 

“ Oh yeah!” Lance pulled it out from under his wrist. Somehow it hadn’t fallen off in all the fighting, battling through space and intensive medical care.

 

“ HEY!” Rolo and Lance look up at Keith whose wide eyed, blushing slightly. Lance is expecting purple any minute. But Keith has had a year to control himself, and his eyes only glint for a second. 

 

“ What?” Rolo asked. Lance followed Keiths line of sight to the bandana… that Lance and kept… without Keith's knowledge.

 

A smarter man with a less tired brain would have played it off, how he had found it… but Lance was sleep deprived, and stressed, and he decided to move the bandanna out of sight and deal with any embarrassment later.

 

Keith huffed, and looked away. Lance held up the device.

 

“ I got the two buzzes from Hanth before we were carted off. Once we get there Keith and I can stay put and set up our beacon. Maybe drift if we can get red in a tow.”

 

“ Then the debts repaid.”

 

“ Whatever man.”

 

Rolo nodded, exiting the cockpit to get back to the other ship. There was a silence as Keith continued to brood and Lance kept eating.

 

“ What is that thing…” Keith spoke up. He reminded Lance of one of his younger cousins, pouting, pretending they don't care, but still extremely interested.

 

“ It a super basic communicator. It sends wave signals to a partner.. Super strong ones, but space is space so by the time they are received there isn't much information left in them. So it sends a command to vibrate. I get a vibration, I know the pre set meaning fro how many times equals what vibration.”

 

“ H..how… did you find that?”

 

“ Nope made it. Its pretty basic compared to the stuff Hunk and Pidge can do. But it was the best I could manage.”

 

“ you… you were a pilot right?”

 

“ I hang out with hunk, what do you think the man chats about besides food. I can name every element on the periodic table, he knows every winning pick up line in my book, both english and spanish.”

 

Keith gave him a flat look. But he sat down with Lance and examined the offered device.

 

“ How did you get this past the galra.”

 

“ Grunts are dumb. I pretended it was a-” Lance continued on explaining what he had to the guard, but even the oldest of ears should not listen.

 

“ Dude…. What the fuck.”

 

“ It's fine.. I got to keep it. That’s what counts.” Lance smiled. 

 

Keith rolled it over in his hands. 

 

“ So… wanna explain why you stole my bandana?”

 

Lance froze, letting out a short laugh as he pulled it back into view.

 

“ I kinda… wanted to mess with you… and then… stuff happened.” Keith rolled his eyes, holding out his hand, motioning for Lance to return it.

 

“ What? Now? Its gross! Keith we’ve been flying through space for a year, I used everything I had. Let me wash it first.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.

 

The two felt a tug of motion. 

 

“ Budge over. I wanna sleep too.” Keith said, pushing at Lances leg. As he pushed Lance let out a loud hiss.

 

“ Oh shi.. Sorry! I’ll… go sleep in. uhh. The chair?”

 

Lance was laughing.

 

“ It didn’t really hurt, I'm just messing with you dude.”

 

Keith pushed harder, shoving Lances legs off to the side before laying down, turned away from him.

 

“ Aw come on. You’ve been so worried I had to push your buttons at some point. You just don't seem normal when you’re being nice to me.”

 

Keith didn’t respond. Lance laid down, digging his arms into the bedding. 

 

“ What happened between you and Rolo?” Keith asked. “ He’s acting like you saved his life.”

 

“ technically we all did.”

 

“ No.. That was us sparing him. This was different.”

 

Lance sighed.

 

“ Well.. My first attempts to get noticed were rig up blue to pick up distress signals, it was the most I could get blue to do. I answered any call. I came across one, rolo again. This time it was legit. Nyrma had been kidnapped and he was locked up. Saved them and suddenly Rolo is offering they work for me. Turned them down, wasn’t really in the mood to have baggage. So this time round his debts repaid.”

 

“ You saved them.”

 

“ You know I’m quite the hero when you’re not swooping in to steal my thunder.”

 

Lances fingers hit something under the pillow. When he pulled it out he had to repress so many images.

 

“ Uhh Keith…”

 

“ What.”

 

“ I’ll trade your bandana for this.”

 

“ It’s not yours to tra-” Keith had been turning over when his eyes caught the metal and fabric ‘ uniform’ from his slave days.

 

Keith grabbed it from Lance and tossed it across the room.

 

Landing on Clandoo 2 was a blur.. Apparently the gray girl with no name and Hanth were related. Go figure. 

 

“ So blues whole communication was down, now we can send messages long distance, like my small communicator, just to other lions.” Lance explained, loading food supplies into blue.

 

“ So we can send a message have them do something?”

 

“ No, Blue is strong enough to send sound. But it will have to be constant. Me and blue have an Idea more or less. Hows red?”

 

“ Mad at me. I’m locked out again.”

 

“ Want me to take a look?”

 

“ No, let her brood, I’d rather not see you doing better with my own lion than me.”

 

Lance chuckled. 

 

That should do it. Rolo and Nyrma Hanth, and the gray lady know as Pinth, all stood round.

 

“ My sister and I would like to thank you. Blue Paladon, for all you have done for us, and for our people. Beltih na krow.” Pinth spoke, bowing low with her sister Hanth.

 

“ Na krow to you too, for your your help.” Lance spoke acknowledging Pinth, he turned to Hanth.

 

“ Beltih na krownne, Hanth. Nika kerith, Blue.. na krownne.”

 

Hanth smiled. 

 

When Lance and Keith turned away to step into blue, Keith nudged Lance in the side. 

 

“ You can speak their language?”

 

“ Standard language for outlaws, designed to confuse communicators and translators, Handy when fighting the galra, I had to learn it. “ Lance smiled. “ What? Perfect Keith didn’t figure it out?”

 

Keith blushed, turning away, pouting. Causing Lance to laugh.

 

“ Well.. maybe you can teach me.” 

 

Lance was surprised Keith was willing to put himself below Lance, at least on an intelligence level. It showed, because Keith got one look of Lance and his own expression twisted into disgust.

 

“ Forget it.”

 

“ Haha! No way! For sure I’ll teach you. If I can teach Hunk and Pidge spanish, you can learn alien. You already got a head start! You’re purple!” Lance kept laughing as Keith franticly looked over himself, he was only a little purple, but managed to shift back.

 

“ At least tell me what they said.”

 

Rolo approached, and Lance saw Keith move back. 

 

“ they were thanking Lance for what he did. Lance thanked them in return. Half of trader speech is context. Though Lances was a little over the top.”

 

“ What can I say, I got a dramatic flair. Will we see you around?” 

 

Rolo looked over at Keith, who looked like a defencive cat.

 

“ We’ll see..” He said wearily. 

 

 

 

 

 

“ So…” Lance said flipping some switches on his control panel. “ With the change we can now broadcast a signal that should only be heard by the other lions. Kinda like we can hear the lions talking in our head. Its gotta be constant, and it could take a while.”

 

“ So long as Red stays attached no reason we can’t keep going.”

 

“ Cool. In the data I put in a message, blue can open up wormholes, but I need coordinates so in the signal we tell them to tell us where they are, and then we jump to them.”

 

“ Sounds good. What's the signal?”

 

Lance smiled as the opening chords to Tiny Dancer began flooding the silence in the cockpit.

 

“ I hope you like this song. Cause its all we’re gonna hear for a while.”

 

 

 

Two weeks no message, Lance and Keith made a quick stop off at a friendly planet to pick up supplies and were now slowly gliding through an asteroid belt. Lance was sitting in his chair, examining the signal to make sure it was holding, and double checking if they had any new messages. Keith sat on the floor in front of the chair, eyes closed.

 

“ Moul..” Lance said.

 

“ Uhh.. thats. ‘ I ‘ right?” Keith answered

 

“ And?”

 

“ Forgiveness…”

 

“ And?”

 

“ Back ache.”

 

“ Awesome… next… mool.”

 

“ Ugh these are easy! ‘That.’”

 

“ They sound similar, it's important to hear the difference Bah.”

 

“ Yes.”

 

“ Jet.”

 

“ No.”

 

“Boothstron.”

 

“ Why.”

 

“ Kah.”

 

“ Want and Please.”

 

“ Koo.”

 

“ Pretty.”

 

“ Burako.”

 

“ Uhh.. I don't’t know that one.”

 

“ Eh… seat.”

 

“ Oh okay.. Burako.”

 

Lance laughed.

 

“ Stop teaching me weird things and not explaining them!”

 

“ Sorry! Sorry. Okay.. Alumazi.”

 

“ Space.”

 

“ ii.”

 

“ Star.”

 

“ Astrom.”

 

“ Planet.”

 

“ Fekmeth.”

 

“ Last.”

 

“ Nuren akeii.”

 

“ Stay here.”

 

“Broketeth.”

 

“ throw away?”

 

“ Akuth.”

 

“ Kill.”

 

“ Well yeah Kill.. but zotmari is also Kill in general way. If I say Akuth, how am I going to kill you?” Lance asked. Keith pondered for a moment.

 

“ Uh...a kuth… ah...kuth.. Kuth… Kuth.. Kuth sounds like cut… and Ah.. is the noise you make … OH Cut throat out.”

 

“ Nice.. Let's stop for today, I’ll take first watch.”

 

“ No way, you always take first watch and then never wake me to switch.” Keith argued. “ You need sleep too.”

 

“ If you wake up at anytime you can join me, but one of us has gotta keep watch and one has to be fully rested to pilot us outta a shit storm if one comes, and you’re the better pilot.”

 

Keith sighed and walked off, Leaving Lance to run his cheeks again. When Keith returned, he had a blanket wrapped around him.

 

“ It's been six hours… go sleep already.”

 

Lance saw the pained expression of worry on Keith's face, but he was unwilling to part with his chair, knowing that he wanted to hear that sign of contact so bad. 

 

He sighed, clicking a button on the side of his chair as it extended out, turning into more of a loveseat. He scooched over and patted a side. Keith joined him.

 

Something about the warmth of Keith pressed against his side had both falling asleep within minutes. 

 

Despite Lance being angry about sleeping, it was a prime example of how they didn't miss anything, and soon it was common that instead of trading shifts they would both curl up on char and fall asleep; listening to the 30 millionth play of Tiny Dancer.

 

On the fourth week, while sleeping, a light went off. Coupled with a beep, it managed to rouse Lance. Who in turn roused Keith. Who both started to freak out.

 

Pidge had responded first. Lost in a space junk yard, surrounded by cute parasites and trash versions of themselves. It had been a hard argument to make but Lance and pidge managed to convince Keith to keep each of Pidges creations.

 

Hunk was next to respond. Him and his lion being worshiped on an intensely hot plant made of water and small land masses that Hunk had named Hawaii 2. Now the Lions were filled with space coconuts. 

 

With the four lions now they were able to trace the Black Lion. Shiro had fallen into a bit of mental disrepair on a wasteland of a planet, taking shelter in a mountain. Discouraged, arm busted, he looked as though he had seen god itself when the four showed up.

 

They located Coran after a day of being together again, and made the jump.

 

The castle was somehow just as pristine as they had left it, though coran was now sporting a massive ginger beard. Keith, for once, got the most scolding when Coran saw the whole Leg detached.

 

A week of intense repairs, then off to save allura again.

 

Despite the year apart, the team had never been more in sync, and soon Keith and Lance were running down the Halls of Zarcon’s ship, blasting open the prison door, and yanking Allura out. All flying away before a bigger fight broke out.

 

 

They took some time off from saving the universe. Most nights the group would dog-pile into the common space, no one wanting to be alone again. 

 

“ You’re getting a lot better at this.” Lance said, he had been cleaning his hemet, quizzing Keith again.

 

“ Na krow.” Keith smiled. Leaning against the back of the couch, eyes shut. Lance fought the desire to ruffle his hair.

 

They sat in contented silence, until a familiar song poured over the intercom.

 

“ Seriously? You’d think they would realise we’ve all had enough of this song.” Lance Laughed. 

 

“ I don’t know. I still like it.” Keith said smiling.

 

“ Really then?” Lance hopped off the couch, turning around to offer a hand to Keith.

 

Keith just stared at his hand, baffled before taking it, allowing Lance to pull Keith into a slow dance.

 

Lance was aware Keith wasn't the best dancer, But he had managed to get Keith to look away from his feat halfway through the dance as they rocked back and forth swaying and spinning slowly to the music.

 

Lance felt something, looking into Keith's eyes. Determination, hope… Something else. Something that he would express when this was all over. When he could drag this mullet home and introduce him to his mother. Lance knew the others were trying to play cupid, Keith probably knew it two from the look in his eyes. They smiled. 

 

Everyone would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still wondering who was which song from chapter 4? ( No one guessed so im assuming as much.)
> 
> Bicycle - Lance… ( not thinking about himself, he just likes that song, it wound up being the cell block’s favorite.)  
> Killer Queen- Allura  
> I'm the walrus- Corran  
> Hey Jude- Pidge  
> Hunka burning love - Hunk  
> Mr. Roboto- shiro  
> Foxy- Keith.
> 
> Thanks so much for the feedback on this fic, positive, negative or neutral. Just sharing these ideas has been a lot of fun, so I'm glad people had fun reading it. Maybe some day in the future I’ll make a comic around this ( though a lot will change to keep it canon with the new season coming out soon! *excited*) I hope I can see it in japan. (( though the first season wasn't available.))
> 
> This is also in a way my nod to how I picture any Klance happening. 
> 
> When it comes to ships like these, we want to see them grow. Hate ships have that odd interest in them because within a shows arc we know they will become close friends at the very least, it's easy to make that push from there into romance within our imagination. But judging by how I also think that might not be the team's original plan to have the two romantically involved, they might hint at a budding romance I think whenever the show ends. Kinda like kosami. I feel like many shows do this, less as a cop out, more as a ( it's so hard to live up to the expectations of a fandom with ten million fanfics and a billion pieces of art.) 
> 
> So yeah. That's my two cents stuck at the back end of this mess. Hope you had fun.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions you still have about this story!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not usually one for excuses (lie) but I started writing this while moving half way across the world so it may be a little awkward at points.
> 
> Its more of an experiment for me so while I understand If I'm posting something to the public eye I should give it my full attention, I've just got too many personal projects. And if I wait too long this wont be relevant. SO bare with me and all the shiftiness of this spastic hashing out a silly space fic.
> 
> The second chapter is on the way but I'm super busy teaching ( ENGLISH que evil laugh ) and writing personal work along with Cactus which is my other way more Klance fic. ( so if your into that check it out)
> 
> ENJOY WHAT IS TO COME >:(
> 
> (edit- you would not believe how messy this is, found myself introducing rolo twice.. im such a goof.)


End file.
